The Greatest Gift of All
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Steve must protect Grace after they are kidnapped by a woman wishing to blackmail Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Title- The Greatest Gift of All

Author-Winnie

Rating- K+

Disclaimer-I own no rights to Hawaii Five O or the characters, but enjoy playing in this sandbox. No money is made from this fanfiction.

Comments-It has been a long time since I have written anything. The loss of Marti who was not just a beta but a sounding board and chosen 'sister' hit me harder than expected. This is the first thing I've written without her input and I would like to dedicate this story to her. It is Steve H/C with a lot of Grace and Danny involved. I hope you enjoy the story.

Danny Williams looked at the tree and smiled as his daughter placed another ornament on a middle branch. There were times when he missed New Jersey, but life in Hawaii had its good points. No snow to shovel being one of them, but having Grace living with him permanently was the best gift he'd ever been given. He'd invited Steve and Catherine to join them because Chin and Kono were visiting relatives and would not return until the New Year.

"When are Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine coming?"

"They had to finish a couple of things at the office, but they should be here any minute, Monkey," Williams told her and held his hands palm up when the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be."

"I'll get it," Grace said and raced to the door. She pulled it open and smiled at the couple standing there.

"We brought pizza," McGarrett said and hugged the child before handing the box to his partner.

"Merry Christmas, Grace," Catherine said and closed the door. "Merry Christmas, Danny."

"Merry Christmas, Catherine," Williams said and hugged her. "What do you think of our tree?"

"Much better than that little one you had last year," McGarrett said, pleased to see that his friend was finally settling in to life on the island. There had been times since Rachel and Stan left that he thought Danny would go ballistic, but he'd fought for his daughter and proved to the court that he would do anything for her. He had testified along with Chin, Kono, and Catherine and they'd persuaded the judge that Grace would be well cared for if Danny was allowed to have full custody of her.

"I have a lot more to celebrate this year," Williams said and watched as Catherine helped Grace with the decorations.

"Yes, we all do," McGarrett said. "I'm glad you got custody of Grace, Danny…you're a damn good father."

"Thanks," Williams said and passed a beer. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Don't sell yourself short…the judge would have seen how good you are with Grace. You bought this place so that she could have her own room and a yard to play in."

"It's a good neighborhood," Danny said. "Mrs. Chow is good with Grace and she's agreed to pick her up from school on the days I work late. Grace likes spending time with Kimae and they are on the same soccer team."

"Danny, I got a call from Mitchell Lambert today."

"What does that bastard want?"

"Danno, can we put on the star now?"

"Sure, Monkey," Williams said and picked her up so that she could place the colorful star on top. He waited until she made sure it was secure before hugging her and placing her on the floor. "There's another box of ornaments on my bed."

"Aunt Catherine and I can get them," Grace said and took the woman's hand.

"Lambert swears he is innocent…"

"He not. I saw what he did to that boy, and I'm going to make sure the jury understands just what a sick demented bastard he is," Williams snapped. The jury had heard most of the testimony, but the DA had saved him for last and it looked like his would be the final nail in Mitchell Lambert's coffin.

"I know and there's no way he's getting out, but he's got a lot of friends, Danny. I think we need to take his threats seriously," McGarrett said.

"I am taking it seriously…that's why I'm hoping you can take Grace tomorrow. I have to be at the court and I'd feel better if I knew she was safe with you," Williams said.

"Catherine's got a meeting with the governor so I'll gladly take her," McGarrett said as Catherine and Grace returned with the ornaments.

"Danny, some of these ornaments look like heirlooms," Catherine observed.

"They are. My Grandparents brought them with them and mom gave them to me when Grace was born. She said they should stay in the family." Williams said and removed the angel his grandmother had placed on the tree the year his daughter was born. "My grandmother made these for each of her children and grandchildren. Grace was the first great grandchild and this is the last one Nana made."

"It is beautiful. The details are amazing," Catherine said.

"She loved working with her hands and did so right up until she passed away the year after Grace was born," Williams told them, his voice low as Grace continued to decorate the tree. "My mother was devastated by her loss."

"It's hard to say goodbye," Catherine told him and smiled at McGarrett. God, what would she do if she was ever forced to say goodbye to this man? She hoped she would never find out as she opened the pizza box and took a slice. "What…no pineapple"

"Not in my house!" Williams vowed and placed the angel near the star at the top of the tree before taking a piece of pizza.

"What time do you have to be at the courthouse?" McGarrett asked softly. Grace didn't have school the next day and he was looking forward to spending the day with her.

"I'm scheduled to testify at one, but I need to be there for 10."

"I'll be here around nine," McGarrett told him as Grace and Catherine joined them at the table. "So, Grace, what would you like to do tomorrow?"

"Can we go swimming?"

"Of course," McGarrett answered.

"And shopping?"

"Sure," McGarrett said and leaned in so only she could hear. "Maybe you could help me pick out a Christmas present for Catherine."

"Okay," the young girl said and smiled as she took the seat next to her father. "Danno, can we call mom tomorrow?"

"Sure, Monkey," Williams agreed as Christmas music reminded him of the reason for the holiday.

 **5050505050**

Steve smiled as Grace opened the door for him and hugged her before entering the Williams home. "Where's Danny?"

"He's in the bedroom," Grace said and went back to the table to finish her breakfast.

"Steve, thanks for doing this for me," Williams said as he straightened his tie and grabbed his jacket.

"Anytime," McGarrett said and walked him to the door. "I'll keep her safe, Danny."

"I know you will," William nodded and hurried out of the house. "I'll call when it's over."

"Okay," McGarrett said and closed the door as Williams drove away. "Okay, Grace, what are we having for breakfast?"

"Fruit Loops and yogurt," the child answered.

"My favorite," McGarrett said and reached for the box of cereal. "Swimming first or shopping?"

"Shopping," Grace answered. "Can we look for a Christmas present for Danno?"

"Sure…do you have anything in mind?"

"No," Grace said. "I just want to find him something to show him he's the best Danno in the world."

"Something special," McGarrett said and knew Williams was doing a damn fine job with his daughter.

"Yes," the girl said and placed her dishes in the sink before heading for the back door. "I need to get my soccer ball and put it away."

"All right," McGarrett said and stood up to follow her outside. He knew the back yard was fenced in and Grace was safe, but he wasn't going to take a chance with Lambert's threats. He reached the door as Grace bent down to pick up the soccer ball and walked toward him. He leaned against the door as she reached the deck, but reacted on instinct when a flash of white caught his eye. "Grace, get in the house!"

"What's…" the child didn't have the chance to say anything else as someone grabbed her around the waist, lifted her off her feet and placed something over her mouth.

Steve stepped out into the bright morning sunlight and raced toward the figure holding Grace Williams, but before he could reach her two more figures emerged, both holding guns in their hands.

"If you value her life you'll do exactly as I say," a woman told him.

"Let her go and I'll do whatever you want!" McGarrett vowed.

"Put your gun down and back into the house," she ordered and motioned to the man holding the struggling girl. "He will snap her neck if I tell him to!"

Steve knew he had no choice but to do as she ordered and silently hoped Mrs. Chow was a witness to what was happening. He placed his gun on the deck and backed into the house, his hands held to the side, his eyes watching the bastard holding Grace. He silently vowed to make him pay for scaring her as the woman followed him inside.

"You must be Commander McGarrett," the woman said as the others entered and she closed the door behind them. "I know you are Five-O and a Navy Seal and that combination could be lethal for both of us, but if you try anything it will be the little girl who pays. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," McGarrett snarled.

"I'm glad you're being so cooperative. Now, where are your handcuffs, Commander?"

"I don't have any."

"Come now, Commander, I thought we had an understanding. I will ask this once more and I do hope you understand the ramifications of giving me the wrong answer again," she said.

"They are in my pocket," McGarrett answered honestly.

"Very well…take them out and fasten them with your arms behind your back. "We don't have much time, Commander, and I could kill you here and now, but I don't like scaring children and I'm sure she will be better behaved if she knows her uncle Steve will pay if she does something to anger me," the woman said and watched as he obeyed her orders.

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Dirk, take the girl out to the van," she ordered. "Once she's inside you and I will join them."

"It's okay, Grace," McGarrett said of the fear he saw in the child's eyes. He would have done anything to wipe that fear away, but right now the woman and her associates had the upper hand. He needed to be smart and keep Grace safe until he was sure he could get her away from these people without her getting hurt.

"Uncle Steve…"

"He'll be with you in a minute, Grace, but you need to do as I say or I will hurt him," the woman vowed and smiled as Dirk took the child out of the house. "Now, Commander, I had planned on only taking the girl, but since you're here it's added insurance, and if Detective Williams needs a little extra persuasion you'll be it. I don't like hurting children, but if you force my hand I will do so. Understood?"

"Yes," McGarrett said.

"Dirk's got the girl in the van and the street is empty," Lance Barker told her.

"All right, Commander, it's time to go," the woman said and linked her arm through his as if they were long-time friends.

Steve knew there was nothing he could do as long as they had Grace and walked alongside the woman until they reached the back of the van. He climbed inside and moved to Grace as Dirk pointed a gun in his direction.

"Uncle Steve, who are they?"

"I don't know yet, Grace, but we're okay…"

"Danno will find us, won't he?"

"Yes, he will…"

"Danno? Is that what you call your father?" the woman asked and laughed as she got into the passenger seat and Lance drove away from the Williams home.

"It's okay, Grace," McGarrett said as she snuggled close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Williams looked at his watch as he waited for his name to be called. God, he hated waiting, especially when his daughter was out shopping with his partner. He trusted Steve to take care of her, but the man gave a whole new meaning to the words 'trouble magnet'. He knew it wasn't McGarrett's fault and understood he was doing his job, but sometimes the whole team paid the price because of his actions.

It was nearly noon, and he'd been alone in the 'quiet room' since arriving at 9:50. There was coffee and donuts, but he didn't want anything as he paced the room and thought about Mitchell Lambert.

The bastard was a pedophile and there was no doubt in Danny's mind what would have happened to Billy Snyder if he hadn't shown up when he did. Lambert had the 13-year-old tied to a bed and covered by a thin blanket. The boy was blindfolded and gagged, and Lambert stood next to the bed, naked as the day he'd been born. There were items on the bed that Danny didn't want to think about, but he knew he would have to tell the judge and jury everything he'd seen or Lambert would get off easy.

The door opened and Danny looked up to find the bailiff standing there. "Are they ready for me yet?"

"Not yet, Detective. The judge called for a recess for lunch and since you've been stuck in here I figured you'd like to get out and grab something. You have an hour," the big man told him.

"Thanks…think maybe that little deli down the street is just what I need," Williams said and exited the room. He walked out of the building and started down the street. The deli had good food and great coffee and right now he wanted both. His telephone vibrated and he took it out as Bon Jovi started singing a familiar Christmas tune. He recognized McGarrett's cell phone number and hoped nothing was wrong as he answered.

"Is everything all right, Steve?"

"Hello, Detective Williams, I must say you have a beautiful daughter."

"Who is this? Where are Grace and Steve?"

"They are both safe for now, but how long they stay that way depends entirely on you."

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point…I do like that in a man. Where are you?"

"I was about to get lunch," Williams answered.

"Have you testified yet?"

"Not yet," the Jersey native told her and knew this had to do with the Lambert case. "Let me talk to Grace."

"Not yet, first we need to come to an understanding. You are scheduled to testify against Mitchell Lambert today and I would prefer that didn't happen."

"Sometimes the things we prefer are not possible."

"Then you need to find a way to make it possible or your friend and your daughter will pay the price!"

"No!" Williams snapped when he heard what sounded like a gunshot.

"That was a warning, Detective. Commander McGarrett is bleeding, but not profusely and if you want to keep it that way you will recant your testimony."

"I can't…"

"That's not what I want to hear, Detective. Do I need to reiterate my wishes with your daughter this time?"

"No! I'll do it! Just don't hurt her!"

"If you do as you're told she won't be hurt. I have several people watching you and at least one person will be in the courtroom. Believe me when I tell you I will know whether you have done what I want or not!"

"Who are you?"

"It does not matter who I am. From here on you are all that matters. I warn you not to call Chin Ho Kelly or Kono Kalakaua because that will get Commander McGarrett another wound to deal with. What happens to him and to your daughter is dependent on your actions. I will call you back after court is adjourned today."

"Wait…let me talk to Grace!"

"Go ahead, Child, speak to your father."

"Danno, I'm scared."

"Don't be, Monkey, Danno loves you and Uncle Steve will keep you safe until I find you!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Detective. I'll be in touch later today."

Danny looked at the phone as the line went dead and turned around. He saw several people standing around, but none of them seemed to be watching him. He had to get Grace away from the bastards holding her and silently thanked God that McGarrett was with her. There was no doubt in his mind that Steve would keep Grace safe.

Williams knew there was no point in going to the deli because his appetite was no longer a priority. He hurried back inside the courthouse and studied the people in the main lobby, but there was no way of knowing if any of them worked for Lambert and his cohorts. He made his way to the room where he'd spent most of the morning and tried to come up with a plan that would not get Grace and Steve killed.

Danny knew he should call Chin and Kono, but it would have to wait until after he was finished for the day. He had to keep his actions a secret, and knew he could go through Catherine, but she was busy in meetings most of the day. His best bet was probably Kamekona, but he could not chance calling him from the courthouse.

"Keep her safe, Steve…I'll find you both," Williams vowed and walked to the window as soft strains of Mele Kalikimaka reached his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve knew the wound to his right thigh was superficial, but it was still bleeding as the van traveled away from the city. The woman had let Grace speak with her father, but would not allow her to come back and sit with him. He knew Grace was putting on a brave front and was proud of her and smiled when she turned to look at him.

"I must say, Grace, you are a very brave little girl. Does your Danno…"

"Don't call him that!"

"Pardon me?"

"You're not allowed to call him Danno!"

"Oh, my, is it a pet name? Does he have one for you as well?"

"Leave her alone!" McGarrett ordered.

"You are not calling the shots today, Commander," the woman said as Dirk continued to point his weapon in the bound man's direction. "Remember Grace will pay the price if you cause me any displeasure."

"Don't…"

"Then don't make me," she said as the van turned down a narrow road that would take them to the safe house that belonged to her father's uncle. The family was away for the holidays and would not be returning until the New Year. "Grace, how would you like to help me decorate the Christmas Tree?"

"No," the child said.

"Come now, Grace, surely you like decorating Christmas Trees?"

"Not with you!"

"I understand. You're angry with me, but that's okay since I am angry with your father. He is trying to send my father to prison and I certainly can't allow him to do that."

"He must have done something bad!"

"No, my father did nothing wrong and the judge will see through your father's lies!" The woman snapped and grabbed Grace's arm as the van came to a stop in front of a large house.

"Leave her alone!" McGarrett snapped and came to his feet.

"Sit down, Commander, or a little bruise on her arm will be the least of her worries!"

McGarrett knew there was nothing more he could do and sat down as the woman pulled Grace Williams from the van. He heard her giving orders to Dirk before she hurried toward the door. He looked out the window and saw the two men with their weapons pointed at him.

"Commander, step out of the van and don't do anything stupid," Dirk ordered.

Steve did as he was told, worried that he could not see Grace as Dirk and the other man stood close to him, but not close enough for him to take them both out of the equation.

"Bring him inside, Dirk!" the woman ordered. She stood at the top of the steps, her right hand on Grace's left shoulder.

"You heard her!" Dirk snapped and shoved the head of Five-O forward.

Steve glanced over his shoulder, but didn't say anything as he walked toward the steps. He caught Grace's eyes for a second and smiled to show her everything would be all right.

"Commander, this beautiful child will be fine as long as you cooperate," the woman said as McGarrett passed. "She will stay here with Dirk until you are properly restrained. When that is done, she will be brought to the room with you as a reminder that you are not alone."

"Touch her and I will kill you," McGarrett warned of the man who now stood beside Grace Williams.

"You're mean!" Grace said and kicked at the man's leg before racing the short distance to McGarrett. She hugged him around the waist and refused to let go as Dirk hopped around the room on one foot.

"Commander, tell her to let go!" the woman ordered.

"Grace, it's okay, Honey, she'll bring you to me in a few minutes. He won't touch you, will he?" McGarrett snapped at the female.

"Dirk likes them older, Commander, so she will be perfectly fine with him."

"I don't want to stay with him! I want to go with you!"

"Look, let her come with us. I won't do anything," McGarrett vowed as he felt Grace tremble against him.

"Will you behave yourself, Grace?"

"Yes," the child said.

"Dirk, you and Lance follow behind while I lead the way. Commander I already owe you for her behavior so don't try anything else, Kid!" she said as she passed the captives.

Steve wished he could wrap his arms around the child, but his wrists were still locked behind his back as he followed the woman toward the back of the house. The place was bigger than the Governor's mansion and he wondered how old the dwelling was. It looked to be in good repair and he hoped the groundskeepers would be working over the next day or so. Maybe he could get a message out through them, or at least get Grace out of this mess.

"The rooms on the main floor are beautiful…it's a shame you won't be taking advantage of them. You and Grace will share a room in a sub-basement. I had a cot put there for Grace, but I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the bare floor. It might not be comfortable, but I'm sure a SEAL like you has slept on worse."

Steve looked at the steep steps leading down into the darkness and felt Grace clutch him tighter than before. The lights came on as the woman started down and he managed to keep him and Grace from falling into the opening. They got to the bottom and Steve was surprised at how high and wide the corridor was.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" the woman said. "I would love to know the history of this house. Do you suppose it was used as a bomb shelter or perhaps it held explosive devices for enemies of our wonderful country? Perhaps the Japanese were trying to find places to launch an offensive during the war."

Steve didn't say anything as she rambled on about the possible history of the house. He kept his eyes and ears open for possible escape routes if they could get out of the room she was talking about. There were several closed doors along both sides of the corridor, but the one at the end stood open and she motioned him inside.

"Grace, come sit on the bed with me," the woman ordered.

"No!"

"Grace, do you love your Uncle Steve?"

"Grace, it's okay," McGarrett said. He didn't want the woman to hurt her and tried to reassure Grace he would be fine. "She won't hurt you!"

"No, but I will hurt you, Commander. Make no mistake about that. I really don't need you, but I figure it will be easier to keep Grace under control if she knows I will hurt you if she misbehaves," the woman said. She smiled as Grace moved to sit beside her on the bed and wrapped her left arm around her.

"Don't touch me!" Grace said and moved out of reach.

"Make sure he's locked up tight!" the woman said. "When I discovered this room, I realized it was full of surprises. I believe whoever built it might have held people against their will. What do you think, Commander? Was this a prison?"

McGarrett didn't answer as the two men forced him to his knees and locked a heavy chain to the cuffs around his wrists before turning their attention to his legs. Both ankles were encircled by metal cuffs and then locked to the same chain holding his arms.

"I know this is not very comfortable for you, Commander, but at least young Grace will be able to get some sleep. Now, I have several phone calls to make before I contact Detective Williams again so I will leave you two alone. Suffice it to say there are no windows and we are underground so don't waste your energy screaming for help."

Steve waited for the trio to leave and came to his feet as Grace crossed the short distance toward him. He wanted to put his arms around her, but it was impossible. "It's okay, Grace, we'll be okay."

"Why…"

"Oh, Commander," the woman said as the door opened. "I didn't forget I owe you for what little Miss Grace did."

"Grace, go over there," McGarrett ordered as the man he knew as Dirk came in with his weapon pointed toward him.

"Do as he tells you, Grace, or I will make this even worse than it has to be. Now, I know you really don't want your Uncle Steve hurt too badly so go sit on the bed and close your eyes if you must."

"I'll be okay, Grace," McGarrett vowed as Grace moved back to the bed and sat down. "Don't watch!"

"Good advice," the woman said, brandishing a thin knife in front of him. "So, Commander, any place special you'd like me to leave my mark?"

"Go to hell," McGarrett said softly.

"I believe I've already been there and will probably be there again," the woman said and pushed McGarrett back against the wall. "Dirk, see that the child stays where she is…hurt her if he tries anything stupid!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Dirk said and moved to stand beside the bed.

"I won't make it too deep, Commander, then again if I do I can play nurse…I've always enjoyed playing doctor and nurse," she said and pressed the blade forward.

Steve clenched his teeth and fisted his hands as the tip of the knife penetrated his right side. He sucked air deep into his lungs as she continued to apply pressure and felt the trickle of blood on his taut stomach. He could hear Grace across the room, but was fighting just to stay quiet until his tormentor made a quick jab and pulled the knife free.

"Now, Grace, let that be a lesson to you. If you misbehave again then Uncle Steve will pay the price," she said and left the room with the other man.

Steve held his breath and slid down the wall as Grace hurried to his side. God, help him, but he didn't want her to see the blood, but there was nothing he could do to stop her as she knelt in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Steve!"

"It's okay, Grace…not your fault," McGarrett told her.

"She said it was my lesson…I won't do it again."

"Listen to me, Grace. You did nothing wrong and this is just a scratch. Slap a bandage on it and I won't even know it's there."

"Danno says you're not really a super SEAL and you hurt like everyone else."

McGarrett couldn't help but chuckle at Williams' words coming from her mouth and realized they were so much alike. That wasn't an insult, it was a compliment and he knew he was going to reunite father and daughter no matter what it took.

"Sorry to interrupt again, but I need to stop you from bleeding out since it seems the child is able to understand what the consequences of her actions will be. By the way, Commander, we were never formally introduced, but I'm pretty sure you will recognize my name…"

"Maria Lambert," McGarrett said.

"You guessed it…now you know I am my father's daughter and I will do everything in my power to set him free. I am going to place a call to Detective Williams as soon as I hear from my people and if all is well I'll tell Detective Williams where to find you and Grace. Any problems and I'm afraid you'll pay for his actions," Maria said. "Now, Grace, I know you want to help your Uncle Steve, but I'm afraid a child should not be exposed to so much blood. Let me take care of his wounds and then I'll leave you both alone for an hour or so."

"It's okay, Grace," McGarrett said and smiled when the child looked angrily at the woman before moving back to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine hated meetings and the one she had with the governor was no different. She'd met with several people in his circle, people who knew about her relationship with the head of Five-O and assured them that their private lives had nothing to do with the job they did. It had taken several hours, but she was finally assured that her job with Five-O was secure for as long as she wanted it.

Catherine drove along the highway with the wind blowing through her hair and thought about the man who'd captured her heart. Steve McGarrett was everything a woman could want. He was smart, good-looking, virile, well built, and a romantic at heart. He denied being a romantic, but she had seen it when he'd shown up on the boat after Valentine's Day to spend his stint with her. The flowers and chocolates were forgotten while they explored each others' bodies.

Catherine knew how hard it had been for Steve to watch her working with Billy, but the fact that he trusted her with her ex was another reason she loved him. He'd been there while she grieved after his death and helped her through the guilt she'd felt. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she wanted to wait until he was as ready as she was.

Catherine wanted to hear his voice and activated the hands-free device as she drove toward the beach she knew Steve would take Grace to. "Call Steve's cell!" she said and listened as the device tried to make the connection. When it went to his answering machine she left a short message asking that he call her back before hanging up and continuing toward the beach.

 **5050505050**

Danny Williams paced the short distance between the desk and the door as he waited to be called to testify. He knew he had to do something and toyed with the idea of pretending he was ill. The problem was the judge had already warned them all that he wouldn't take a note from anyone except the coroner with the excuse that you were dead and therefore unable to comply with the court order.

Williams looked at the clock above the door and realized testimony must be running late as it was already 20 minutes past his scheduled time. If he was lucky he wouldn't be called today and that would give him the chance to go after the people who had Grace and Steve. He knew he needed help and somehow, he would get in touch with Catherine once court was over for the day. He just needed to make damn sure whoever the woman's spies were, they would not find out.

Danny turned as the door opened and looked at the bailiff. "Are they finally ready for me?"

"No, sorry, Detective, but it looks like you're off the hook for now," the man answered.

"Why? Did Lambert give up his right to a trail?"

"Nothing so noble…it seems the judge isn't feeling very well and decided to postpone testimony until tomorrow. You're free to go, but you need to be back here for nine tomorrow morning."

"I'll be here," Williams said curtly and brushed past the bailiff. He hurried out of the courthouse and across the parking lot to his car. He opened the door and got inside before grabbing his cell and calling McGarrett's number.

"Hello, Detective, it seems your lovely daughter and I get to spend more time together."

"Let her go and I'll do as you say!" Williams vowed.

"Now where's the fun in that? No, Grace and Steve will remain my guests until after you've given your testimony and taken back the lies you told about my father. Need I remind you what happens if you bring anyone else in on this?"

"No, let me talk to Grace."

"I am busy sunning myself right now so just go home and I'll contact you when I'm done. I do have people watching you, Detective, so don't do anything stupid."

"I am going to find you!"

"Perhaps you will, but for now I'm going to disable this phone since you have not had a chance to have someone trace it. Go home, Detective, I will be calling you there."

Williams looked at the phone in his hand and threw it on the seat before slamming his hands onto the steering wheel. He watched as Mitchell Lambert was escorted from the court in full restraints and wasn't surprised when the man looked in his direction and smiled. Lambert's daughter was behind this, and if her file was right, she was as bad as he was. In this case, it was two rotten apples not falling far from the family tree.

Danny knew there was nothing he could do here, and drove toward his home. Maybe Mrs. Chow had seen something or maybe the kidnappers had left evidence behind. He knew it was a long shot and wished he'd gotten the cameras installed. The music was soft, but he felt as alone as the singer who spoke of being alone at Christmas. God, help him, but he could not let anything happen to Grace…not when she was in the hands of a woman who didn't give a damn about hurting people.

Danny thought about Steve McGarrett and felt the anger building inside, yet he knew this was not Steve's fault. The anger was simply because the man had allowed himself and Grace to be captured. McGarrett should have been able to protect Grace and keep her safe.

Williams pulled into his driveway and turned off the engine. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, and for the first time regretted not allowing Grace to spend Christmas with Rachel and Stan. He loved his daughter and would do anything to keep her safe, and thought back to the problems Stan had faced and knew the best way to protect Grace was by being the best father he could be.

"Keep her safe, Steve, I'll find you both," Williams vowed and stepped out of the car. He made his way toward the gate that led to the back of his property and looked around, surprised to find the back door open. He walked over and looked around, careful not to disturb anything that might give him some answers.

"Danny…Danny!"

Williams turned to see his next-door neighbor standing at the gate and smiled despite the fear he felt. "Hello, Mrs. Chow, how are you?"

"I am fine, but did you know there was a white van parked in front of your house after you left this morning?"

"No, I didn't," Williams told her. "Did you see who was driving it?"

"No, I was on my way out, but I did see your friend and a woman."

"Do you think you could identify the woman?" Williams asked.

"I know exactly who she is 'cause she's been all over the news the last few weeks…it's that man's daughter. The one you're testifying against."

"Mrs. Chow, I need to ask you for a big favor."

"You need me to babysit Grace?"

"No, I need you to call Kono Kalakaua or Chin Ho Kelly and tell them everything you do know."

"Why do I need to call my cousins?"

"I need you to tell them I need their help, but I can't talk to them directly. I'll activate the emergency phone so they can call me, but they are not to come to my house or speak to me. I also need you to call Catherine Rollins for me and tell her the same thing. They'll know the contact number so all you have to do is give them my message."

"I can do that…I always wanted to take part in some cloak and dagger stuff. It'll be just like an Alfred Hitchcock movie," the woman said with a grin. "Danny, is Grace okay?"

"I…she will be as soon as I find her," Williams vowed.

"It sounds like you need extra help. I will speak to Kamekona and get him to talk to his friends. We will find her."

"Tell him whoever took her took Steve as well."

"Then she will be fine. That fine-looking man will keep her safe," the woman said. "I will call my cousins and let them know they owe me many favors. You stop worrying and little Grace will be home in no time."

"Mahalo, Mrs. Chow," Williams said and hugged her before she hurried back to her own home. Kamekona could work miracles when it came to getting information from his people, and since this was the season of miracles then maybe they would be able to celebrate Christmas as family.

Danny made his way inside the house and began searching for anything that might give him some clue as to where Maria Lambert had taken Steve and Grace. He knew Chin and Kono would start working on finding the white van as soon as Mrs. Chow got them involved. It wouldn't surprise him if Catherine showed up on his doorstep with a delivery of some sort to make it look as if it was an ordinary night.

 **5050505050**

Catherine frowned as the phone went directly to McGarrett's answering machine. She knew he could be swimming with Grace at the beach, and silently hoped that's where he was. The sound of her phone alerted her to an incoming call and she answered without looking at the number. "Hey, Sailor, are you all wet?"

"Sailor…no I'm not a sailor. Is this Catherine Rollins?"

"Yes, it is. Who's this?"

"My name is Kim Chow. I live next to Danny and Grace Williams. He asked me to call you."

"Is he okay?" Catherine asked. She knew Danny was supposed to be at the courthouse and hoped everything was all right.

"He is fine, but he wanted me to tell you something has happened to Commander McGarrett and Grace. He wants you to check into a white van I saw parked in front of his home."

"Tell Danny I'm on my way."

"No…no, he said to tell you not to try to contact him because the person say they will hurt little Grace. He wants you to do whatever you can to find them, but you cannot go near him. I am going to call Kamekona and ask him to help then I will call Chin and Kono."

"I can call Chin and Kono. Tell Danny we'll find them!?"

"I will…he is so worried and Christmas is almost here so maybe I pray for miracle. Oh, he said to tell you he will contact you on a different phone as soon as he can."

"Praying for a miracle is a good idea. Thank you, Mrs. Chow," Catherine said and turned the car around. She headed toward the office as she directed the automated dialer to call Chin Ho Kelly.

"Hi, Catherine, don't tell me Steve's left you alone…you know I'm available."

"Thanks, Chin," Catherine said of the humor in the man's voice. "Listen, Steve and Grace were kidnapped…"

"Where's Danny?"

"He's at his home, but he doesn't want us to contact him there. He'll call as soon as he can. I'm on my way to the office…"

"Kono and I will be there in an hour. Does he want Duke in on this?"

"I don't think so. I'll ask him when he contacts me, but for now let's keep it between Five-O," Catherine said and told him about the white van Mrs. Chow had seen parked in front of the Williams' home.

"Did he get the license plate number of the van?"

"I don't think so."

"When you get to the office and access the computer there is an app for cameras on or around Danny's new place?"

"There is?"

"Yes, I spoke with Steve and we decided it would be a good idea to have them installed in case something like this happened. No one else knows about them except Governor Denning because he gave the go-ahead for redirecting the funds."

"My place too?"

"Yes, but don't get angry with Steve because he values you as a member of Five-O," Chin told her.

"I'm not angry," Catherine said, but planned to take it up with Steve when they found him.

"We'll see you in an hour," Chin said and quickly gave her the password to get into the special file.

"I'll be at the office," Catherine told him and turned left as she thought about what McGarrett had done. She wanted to be angry with him, yet she knew it was done to make it easier to search for things like the white van.

 _'_ _We're still going to talk about this, Sailor,'_ she thought.

 **5050505050**

Steve had no way of knowing how long they'd been in the small room, but Grace had fallen asleep leaning against him. He'd tried to pull his wrists from the cuffs, and even pulled on the chains, but they were solidly anchored to the wall. The room wasn't cold, but it wasn't exactly warm either and he wished he had some way of covering Grace.

McGarrett looked up at the sound of footsteps outside the door, and felt the child move as if startled. "It's okay, Grace."

"Is it her?"

"I don't know, but I won't let her hurt you," McGarrett vowed.

"Hello, Grace…Commander," Maria Lambert said as she entered the room with a flourish. "I thought you might be hungry."

"I don't want anything!" Grace told her.

"You need to eat, Child, or should I teach you another lesson?" the woman snapped as Dirk brought in a tray of food and placed it on the table next to the bed.

"It's okay, Grace, eat," McGarrett said and nodded as the girl got up and walked to the bed.

"Now, Grace, I guess I'll leave you to feed Commander McGarrett unless you'd rather I do it."

"No, I'll do it."

"Very well. I'll give you an hour and if you've cleaned your plates I will let you talk to your father," Maria said and left the room with Dirk.

"It smells good," Grace said and brought the two plates of food closer to McGarrett.

"Chicken and rice…no dessert?"

"No," Grace said with a hint of a smile as she used the spoon to feed him.

"It's good…you need to eat too, Grace."

"I'm not hungry…"

"Neither am I, but you do want to talk to Danny and she said she wouldn't let you unless you eat."

"Okay."

Steve watched her eat and hoped he could keep her safe until Danny found them. He was sure Williams would call in the others and hoped the addition of the cameras would make it easier to find the vehicle. They might even be able to trace the route it took once they left the house. He smiled when she placed the spoon of food in front of him and ate without tasting it.

"Uncle Steve, is she going to…going to…"

"No, Grace, she won't. Do you love your father?"

"Yes."

"Then believe in him and he'll find you. Danno won't give up and neither will we," McGarrett vowed and smiled when she placed the empty plates back on the table and returned to sit beside him.

"Uncle Steve?"

"Yes, Grace?"

"Why are there so many bad people?"

"I wish I knew, Honey. I think maybe there's just something wrong with them. They seem to think they should have everything handed to them on a silver platter."

"Is that why you and Danno arrest them?"

"Yes, we need to show them what they are doing is wrong."

"Do you think Baby Jesus watches over the bad people?"

"Baby Jesus watches over everyone, but that doesn't mean he likes what they do. I think people like Maria Lambert need to be punished for what they do and the best way to do that is to send them to prison so they can't hurt anyone else."

"Isn't that a quaint idea?" Maria asked from the open doorway. "I am so glad I don't believe your Baby Jesus exists or I'd be trembling in my boots."

"You deserve coal in your stocking," Grace said.

"Oh, believe me it's not coal I'll get…more like diamonds and gold…you can keep your frankincense and Mir. Now, I believe I promised you we would call your daddy or would you rather I left…"

"No, I want to talk to him," Grace said.

"Then come sit on the bed so that I can make sure you don't say anything I don't want you too. Remember my promise about giving you a lesson," Maria warned.

"Go ahead, Grace," McGarrett said and kept watching the cold-hearted woman seated on the bed. There was no doubt in his mind that she would kill them both once she had what she wanted. He needed to make sure Grace was safe before that happened.

"Go ahead and call him…and it is an untraceable phone so talk all you want," she said and felt like a deer in headlights as she looked at the man on the floor. She turned away and missed the hint of a smile that formed on his face as she watched Grace Williams call her father.

"Williams."

"Danno, it's me."

"Grace, Monkey. Thank God. Are you all right?"

"I want to come home, Danno."

"I know you do and I'm going to make sure you come home. Danno is going to find you and Steve."

"Uncle Steve is hurt…she cut him with a knife."

"Commander McGarrett is suffering from a flesh wound I assure you," Maria said loudly.

"Danno…it's cold and the house is big…"

"Uhuh, Missy, no giving daddy hints about where you are. For that Uncle Steve will pay."

"No, please, I didn't mean to…"

"Too late. Say goodbye to your daddy."

"No, please, don't hurt him…"

"Too late, but don't worry it won't be too bad but will serve as a warning," Maria said and took the phone as tears formed in Grace's eyes. "Detective, tomorrow is another day and one I hope will see you recant your testimony."

"Look, I'll do as you want, but don't hurt Grace or Steve."

"I won't hurt Grace, but it seems you have not taught her that there are consequences to one's actions. By the time I return her to you she may be a much better behaved child, but Commander McGarrett won't be in the best shape. I'll call you in the morning and don't forget my warning about keeping this between us."

"Wait…"

"Good bye, Detective," Maria said and motioned for Dirk to move the girl away from McGarrett. "Now, commander, do you realize what this child is costing you."

"Grace, none of this is your fault!" McGarrett said and heard the soft sob escape as Dirk pulled her away from him. "You hurt her and I swear I'll…"

"You'll what, Commander? Oh, don't bother answering that," Maria said and knelt in front of him. "Fight me and I'll show the child a thing or two about pain."

Steve could hear Grace sobbing and tried to let her know everything would be all right. Maria Lambert made sure he could not see past her as she brandished the knife in front of her body. He knew if she continued to cut him the blood loss could be dangerous, but he'd rather she cut him than hurt Grace.

"Now where should I make the next incision, Commander? Perhaps your shoulder or your forearm…what do you think?"

"Go to hell!"

"Been there…done that and found it just a bit too hot for my liking. I'd prefer some place cooler. Perhaps Switzerland," the woman said and placed the blade against his right arm. "This is as good a spot as any."

Steve gritted his teeth as she cut into his arm and blood pooled around the edge of the blade. He could hear Grace crying openly now, and knew the child would feel guilty if this woman continued to use him as a method of keeping her in line. He just hoped they could escape before he was helpless.

"There, that should serve as fair warning. What do you say, Grace? Will you behave yourself now?"

"Ye…yes," the girl said between soft sobs.

"Good, I will send your dinner down shortly, but first you should take care of his wound since you are the cause of it," Maria said and pointed to the first aid kit she'd brought with her.

Grace kept her head down and walked over to the kit. She picked it up and made her way to Steve as Maria and Dirk left the room.

"Grace, don't listen to her. This is not your fault," McGarrett said and frowned when she lifted her head and dried her eyes.

"I took something off Dirk. Do you think you can use it to pick the locks?" Grace asked and produced a straight pin.

"How did you get this?" McGarrett asked.

"I don't think he knew it was there…maybe I shouldn't have taken it."

"You did good, Grace," McGarrett told her.

"Did I? What if he finds it gone and tells her? She's mean…"

"Yes, she is, but if we hide it then we won't be in trouble. Put it under the mattress until tonight."

"Okay," Grace said and hurried to the cot. She lifted the inside edge and stuck the pin there before returning to his side. She bandaged the wound and then sat down beside him.

"Your dad would be proud of you, Grace."

"Really?"

"Of course, you're proving you're as resourceful as he is…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Does that mean I'm like Danno?"

"It means like father like daughter and that's a good thing," McGarrett told her and felt her press closer to him as the door opened and Dirk brought in the tray of food. He left without saying anything and Steve silently prayed he would not notice the missing pin.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine looked at the overhead view of the camera close to Williams' home. She fast forwarded the feed until she came to the timestamp closest to Danny's neighbor spotting the white van. There were several vehicles that passed by, but she paid them no mind until the white van came into view.

"Catherine, have you heard anything more from Danny?" Chin asked upon entering the office.

"No, just from Mrs. Chow, and she's probably the best way to get information to Danny," Catherine said as Kono joined them.

"I called Kamekona and he's got his people searching for the van," Kono said.

"Call him back and give him the license plate number," Catherine said as she ran the number through the DMV. "Dammit, the owner reported it stolen two days ago."

"Easy, Catherine, we'll find them," Chin assured her as three people exited the vehicle. They couldn't see their faces, but could tell it was two men and a woman as they made their way toward the Williams' home.

"I'm going to skip ahead to where they leave. Maybe we can get a look at them," Catherine said. "Chin, can you link with the cameras along the route once we see what direction they go?"

"That's easy," Chin said and took over.

Catherine knew she could call in some favors if she needed to, but right now they seemed to have everything they needed. They would find Steve and Grace, hopefully before Danny was forced to do something he didn't want to do. She watched as the camera angles changed and frowned when she saw Grace and a man moving toward the van. She didn't recognize the man, but Kono spoke from beside her.

"That's Dirk Hammond."

"You know him?" Catherine asked.

"He worked for Mitchell Lambert and I bet the woman is Maria Lambert…Mitchell's daughter," Chin answered.

"So now we know who's behind it we can go after them," Catherine said.

"Kono, find out if there's an address on them. Maybe they've checked into a hotel," Chin said as McGarrett was led from the house.

"On it," Kono said and worked on the secondary information as Chin followed the van away from the house. She knew there were several camera feeds that could give them what they needed, but there were streets that were 'blind' and if they took one of those it could be a long night.

"Chin, I'm going to call Mrs. Chow and update her on what we have so she can let Danny know what's happening," Catherine said.

"Okay," Kelly said, but kept working on following the earlier feed.

 **5050505050**

Danny was grateful for the information Mrs. Chow had given him and realized the woman was the perfect go between and would not raise suspicions if he was being watched. He told her to tell Catherine what Maria Lambert wanted him to do. He'd also told her to tell Chin that Grace had said the house was big and that it was cold. He knew the information was vague, but it was all they had to go on.

Williams moved to the tree and looked at the ornament his grandmother had made for Grace and silently prayed that she was watching over his daughter. He reached out and touched the figurine of Baby Jesus in the manger and hoped he would get the chance to hold his little girl again.

 _'_ _Please, God, let Grace and Steve come home safe…don't let the bad guys win this time. I promise I'll do whatever you want as long as I see my little girl again,'_ he thought as tears slipped from his eyes.

 **5050505050**

Grace helped Steve eat the sandwich Lance Barker had brought them and finished her own without really tasting it. She knew they had to wait until after the empty tray was taken away, but she didn't want to stay here any longer. She wanted to be home with Danno, wanted to celebrate Christmas in their new house.

"Grace, are you all right?"

"I just want to go home," the girl said.

"I know and you will," McGarrett vowed as the door opened and Lance Barker came into the room. The man looked at them before taking the tray and leaving them alone once more.

"Should I get it now?" Grace asked.

"Wait a little longer. I just want to make sure they are not coming back," McGarrett explained and waited for her to sit with him again. God, he was exhausted and wondered if blood loss was already becoming a factor. Blood soaked the bandage on his right side, but he didn't want Grace touching it.

"Tell me about Christmas at your house when you were little," Grace said.

"Hmm, Christmas was always a time of celebration in our house. Dad and Doris…"

"Doris?"

"Oh, sorry, mom and dad always took us to help pick out the tree. I remember one year when Santa brought me a police car and badge. It was under the tree along with several other gifts, but I think that was the moment when I realized I wanted to be like my dad. I didn't become a cop, but joined the navy instead…"

"But you and Danno are cops now?"

"Yes, we are, and you know something, Grace?"

"What?"

"Danno is the best partner a man can have. Just don't tell him I said that."

"He said you are the best he's ever worked with and he said not to tell you that," Grace said and shifted so she could look him in the eyes. "How come you don't tell him you like working with him?"

"I don't know…maybe because we've grown used to sniping at each other and…"

"So, it's your thing. Just like superheroes have their things."

"I wouldn't say we're superheroes."

"I do. You and Danno and Chin and Kono always do what's right," Grace told him.

"We try, but sometimes doing what's right is just not possible," McGarrett told her. He knew at least an hour had passed since the removal of the tray and shifted slightly. "All right, Grace, it's time. Can you get that pin?"

Grace nodded and stood up. She crossed the short distance to the cot and reached for the item she'd hidden there. She took out the pin, made her way back to McGarrett and reached behind him to place the pin in his hand.

 **5050505050**

Kamekona reached across the seat and took out the bag of takeout before opening the door and exiting the vehicle. He'd stopped at Five-O headquarters for an update on McGarrett and Grace Williams before heading to the Williams' home. He knew Danny was not supposed to get the rest of the team involved, but no one could fault him for making a delivery.

Inside the bag were food and a plastic bag with several pieces of paper. Chin and Catherine had written down everything they'd found out so far. It wasn't much, but at least they were tracking the vehicle along the route it took. He hurried up to the door and rang the bell before looking around the street. There were a couple of kids playing in the yard next door, but other than that it was quiet.

"Kamekona, Mahalo," Williams said when he opened the door and the man handed him the bag.

"Anytime, Brah," the big man said. "There's a little something extra in the bag."

"Extra sauce," Williams said in case the Lamberts had someone listening.

"Hot and ready…better keep the water handy to put out the fire."

"Understood," Williams said and wished he could invite the big man in, but he needed to keep up appearances.

"See you later," Kamekona said and headed back to his jeep. He got into the driver's seat and drove away from the house, silently praying they could get McGarrett and Grace home before Christmas.

 **5050505050**

Danny closed the door and hurried across the room to the table. He opened the bag, ignored the food and pulled out the plastic bag that held the papers from Chin. He knew they were doing everything they could to find Grace and Steve, but he felt helpless to help them without placing his daughter's life in jeopardy.

There were several pictures showing the outside of his house with the white van and two that showed Grace being taken from his home. Another showed Steve being taken out and for a moment his anger intensified, yet he knew McGarrett would have done anything he could to stop them from taking Grace.

There were a couple of other shots that showed the white van moving at a steady pace north of the city. He hoped Chin could keep tracking it until it reached its destination, but if it left the city then they would lose the camera feed.

Danny turned his attention to the note from Chin, but there was very little information there. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at the Christmas tree.

 _'_ _I'll find you, Grace…keep her safe, Steve,'_ he thought and jumped when his cell phone signaled an incoming call. "Williams."

 _"_ _Hello, Detective, I hope you are planning an early night since you need to be fresh for the trial tomorrow."_

"Let me talk to Grace."

 _"_ _There will be plenty of time for that after the trial, Detective. Until then she's sleeping. Behave yourself and you will be reunited with your lovely child tomorrow evening. Do anything stupid and you will find her dead body."_

"I will find you."

 _"_ _I doubt that, but keep believing in miracles and maybe you'll get one. I will call you in the morning, Detective, so make sure you continue to keep to yourself. I do hope you enjoy your takeout. Kamekona makes the most wonderful Cajun shrimp."_

The line went dead before he could say anything else and he knew someone was watching the house. He could go out and find whoever it was, but there was no guarantee he could get to them before they contacted their boss. He looked at his cell phone and texted Chin, silently praying it would go undetected.

 _Someone is watching my house, but I can't search for them because they are in contact with Maria Lambert._

 _I'll send someone to take a look._

 _Just make sure they are careful…maybe someone making a delivery._

 _Consider it done._

 _Thanks, Chin._

 _Any time._

Danny leaned back on the couch and glanced at the clock. Sleep was not going to happen, not when his mind was consumed with the need to find Grace. Damn Mitchell Lambert and his daughter…he would make them pay if it was the last thing he did.

 **5050505050**

Steve could feel Grace watching him, but concentrated on pushing the pin into the hole and manipulating the locking mechanism. He needed to get the child out of this mess and home in time for Christmas. He owed Danny that much for letting the Lambert woman kidnap her.

"Uncle Steve, can I help you?" Grace asked.

"I need you to listen at the door and tell me if someone's coming," McGarrett answered and smiled when she hurried to do as he told her. He worked on the lock and smiled when he felt something give and used his thumb to work it open. He pulled his arms around front and quickly rubbed the feeling back into his hands before working on the metal encircling his ankles. It didn't take long to release the lock and pull the hated chains off.

"You did it!" Grace said with a smile.

"We did it…you're the one who got the pin," McGarrett told her.

"How do we open the door?" Grace asked.

"I need to look at the lock," the SEAL answered and knelt at the door. He looked through the opening and could see the outer hall was empty, but went back to the small bed. He lifted the mattress and found what he was hoping for. There were several wide, wooden slats that supported the mattress and he took one with his left hand. There were also long springs attached at both ends and he worked one free of the frame. It took him several minutes, but he managed to get one end reasonably straight before returning to the door.

"Can you open it?"

"I think so, but when I do we need to move fast so I want you to stay behind me."

"Okay," Grace said and watched as he knelt in front of the door and pushed the straightened end through the hole. It took several tries, but when he turned and smiled at her she knew he had it open.

"Okay, we need to be careful, Grace," McGarrett said and reached for the piece of wood he'd removed from the bed. He slowly opened the door an inch and listened for any sound they'd been discovered. He inched it open further and looked down the hallway, but there was no sign of a guard.

"Is it safe?"

"I think so, but we need to be careful," McGarrett said and hoped there were no cameras that would give away their escape. He motioned for her to follow him and kept his back to the wall as he made his way toward the door he knew would lead upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny stood at his window, watching through the partially closed blinds for any sign of the person watching his house. He knew it was a long shot and that whoever it was could be a good distance away because of the new technology, but he stayed where he was. He'd toyed with the idea of going to the office, but he knew Maria Lambert was as bad as her father and Grace would pay the price if he deviated from her orders.

God, he hated this, hated not knowing where Grace was and if she was okay. He trusted Steve to keep her safe, but would it cost him his life? Could he keep Maria Lambert from hurting Grace, and at what cost?

The sound of his phone ringing brought him away from the window and he picked it up, silently cursing when he saw the name there. He knew he could let it go to voice-mail, but she would just call him back until he answered.

"Hello, Rachel."

"Danny, you were supposed to get Grace to call me. You know Stan and I are going to France tomorrow morning."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Williams snapped and instantly regretted it. How could he tell her their little girl had been kidnapped? How could he keep it from her? "Sorry, Rachel, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Apology accepted. Is Grace there?"

"No, she's…" He knew what her reaction would be if he told her the truth, but she had a right to know. The problem was if he told her and she called Duke or the others then she'd be unwittingly putting Grace and Steve in danger. He had to placate her for now and hope that he could have Grace call her as soon as they brought her home.

"Danny, where's Grace?"

"She's with Steve. He took her to a special sunset on the beach ceremony so I could finish some last-minute Christmas shopping," Williams lied.

"Will you have her call me when they get back?"

"I will, but it could be late."

"If I don't hear from her tonight I'll call her from the airport. Merry Christmas, Danny."

"Merry Christmas, Rachel," Williams said, relieved that she hadn't pressed him. He made his way to the window and renewed his vigil as he thought about how much his life had changed since Grace was born.

 **5050505050**

Steve smiled as Grace followed him along the corridor and held up his hand to stop her once they reached the door. "Grace, I'm going to check the door and if it's unlocked I'm going to check for guards. I need you to wait here…"

"No…I want to go with you," Grace told him.

"I know you do, but I need to make sure it's safe."

"If she finds us it won't matter. She said she would hurt you if I did anything, Uncle Steve. We need to go before she finds us," Grace said and set her body in a way that reminded him of her father.

"All right, but stay behind me," McGarrett warned and reached for the door handle. He pressed down and smiled when it opened with the lightest touch. The light from the hall revealed the stairs leading to the next level and he stepped through, listening for any sign that someone was above them.

They were nearly at the top when Steve held up his hand to stop her. He shook his head and held his finger against his lips in a signal that she be quiet as he reached for the door handle. He eased it down and listened for anything that would signal discovery, but there was no cry of alarm as he pressed it all the way down and eased the door open a fraction of an inch.

The room was dark, except for a flicker of illumination caused by a nightlight near the open door. It surprised him that Maria Lambert hadn't left someone on guard or locked the doors, but he put it down to her feeling in charge of the situation. If they were discovered now, Steve would take them out; there was no doubt of that as he checked the area outside the open door.

McGarrett could hear a clock ticking nearby, but there was no other sound as he stepped through the open doorway and stood listening for several long seconds before motioning for Grace to follow him. Steve closed the door behind them, took her hand and kept his back against the wall until he reached the next closed door. Again, they waited until they were sure they hadn't been discovered before moving past it and continuing along the hallway.

Grace could feel her heart beating faster than usual and swore she could hear it as they reached the living room. She stayed still and listened and thought she heard voices coming from her right. She looked up as Steve put his finger against his mouth and motioned for her to stay low and follow him along the wall behind the sofa.

McGarrett was amazed at how well Grace was doing considering they were trying to escape their captors. He stopped for a minute when he thought he heard voices, but continued through the darkened house until they reached the main door. He knew a home this size probably had an alarm system, but prayed that Maria Lambert hadn't bothered to initiate it. The voices he'd heard sounded like they were outside, probably on the deck and he hoped they stayed there a little longer.

"What if it's locked?"

"Let's not think that way," McGarrett said and reached for the doorknob. He turned it and held his breath, releasing it only when no alarm sounded. "Let's go."

Grace waited until he opened the door and hurried outside; closing the door behind them. They raced across the yard toward the row of trees that lined the driveway.

"The car must be in the garage," McGarrett observed and looked toward the gate in the distance. "Grace, we're going to have to walk out of here."

"Okay," Grace said and smiled for the first time since the ordeal started.

"If you get tired tell me and I'll carry you," McGarrett said.

"I can walk," Grace said and took his hand. "You're hurt."

"It's okay…just a scratch…"

"Danno says that too when he's hurt…you're like him," Grace whispered.

"Thanks…I think. Let's get out of here," McGarrett said and started along the edge of the driveway. He knew they'd be safe once they reached the gate, but until then there was a good possibility they could be recaptured. He ignored the annoying pain from his wounds, but knew his thigh was bleeding again.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine continued to search through the cameras, but so far, she'd been unable to find out where the van had gone once it turned onto the street that led northeast of Danny Williams' home. Kono was searching through the cameras along the southern routes in case they made several changes in direction, but so far it was a futile effort on her count as well.

Chin had gone to the prison to see if he could get any information from Mitchell Lambert. They all knew he wouldn't give up his daughter, but maybe he would make a mistake and give them something they didn't know. She hoped he would because right now they were at a dead end, but that didn't mean she was giving up, it just meant she had to work harder to find Steve and Grace.

"Catherine, I found the van," Kono told her and brought up the feed she'd been searching through. "There, it's headed north on Moanalua Freeway."

"They could be anywhere and time is running out," Catherine said softly as she glanced at the clock.

"We'll find them," Kono vowed.

"I know…but Danny…I can't imagine how he must feel."

"He's strong and he knows we're looking for her."

"I hope so," Catherine whispered.

 **5050505050**

Chin waited until the young officer locked the cuff to the table before studying the man Danny would help put behind bars. The man deserved to be put away for a long time, for the rest of his life if Chin had any say in the matter. Grace was in danger because of Mitchell Lambert, and he'd make damn sure the man found out just what happened when you messed with his family.

"What do you want? I was sleeping and you interrupted a very nice dream."

"Dreams are about all you're going to have, Lambert!"

"I don't think so. I'm willing to bet all charges will be dropped and I will be enjoying some much-needed company by the end of the day. Detective Williams is a smart man and will realize he made a mistake and that I'm an innocent man," Lambert said.

"Don't bet on it. We found you and we'll find your daughter before Danny has to testify," Chin spat.

"Don't bet on it," Lambert repeated Chin's words exactly as a smile formed on his face. "My daughter is a smart woman…I taught her everything she knows and she will be angry when I tell her of your threats."

"You won't be talking to her tonight or in the morning before the trial starts…I made sure you're incognito until further notice."

"You can't do that…I know my rights! Cops have limitations!"

"Not Five-O. We have special dispensation and that means you could be stuck in this cell for the duration and that could be a long, long time. Perhaps you would like to reconsider and tell us where your daughter is holding Steve and Grace."

"My daughter is taking a vacation…I haven't heard from her in a couple of weeks."

"You keep telling yourself that, but you were warned your calls could be recorded…they were," Chin said and saw the first chink in the man's armor. "We know they headed north when they took Steve and Grace and it is only a matter of time before we find them."

"If that was true you wouldn't be on a fishing expedition."

"Wouldn't I? I bet we'll find a house where she's holed up and then you and your daughter can celebrate Christmas and New Years behind bars," Chin said.

"You sound pretty confident for someone who doesn't have any bargaining chips."

"It's a good thing this isn't a poker game then. You have several relatives in Honolulu, but I don't think she's in the city. I think it's just a matter of searching your name and finding out whether you have relatives who are away for the holidays," Chin said and saw a slight change in the man's demeanor. "I see that got your attention."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lambert said, but not with the same conviction he'd shown earlier.

"It won't be hard to check, Lambert, but I could put in a good word for you if you cooperate."

"What good is your word when I've been charged with molesting a child?"

"Molesting? No, you're charged with raping and murdering several boys and you'll spend the rest of your life locked in some tiny prison cell…and let's not forget that even amongst your fellow prisoners you're the lowest form of life there is. Even prisoners have their limits and most don't condone child abusers, especially your kind of abuse. I'm going to give you one more chance to come clean, and the offer will be off the table when I walk out the door."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Lambert spat.

Chin stood up and walked to the door. Lambert's voice held a hint of fear as if he knew Chin was on to something. Whatever the man was hiding would not stay hidden long. He knew it was a long-shot, but they needed to find out if Lambert had relatives with homes north of the city and if so, were they home or away? He looked at the officer and shook his head. "I'm done with this garbage!"

"I'll take it out," the cop said and moved to the desk as Chin left the room.

 **5050505050**

Steve reached for the gate, relieved to find it was a simple latch and did not require a key. The fence was high enough to keep out intruders, but for some reason the owners had not bothered to secure the gate. Or else Maria Lambert had decided that he was helpless and would not risk anything that might get Grace hurt.

McGarrett opened the gate and took Grace's hand as they crept through and headed across the road to the heavier brush. He needed to figure out where they were and the quickest way to get help.

"Uncle Steve, which way do we go?"

"We need to head south, Grace, but we need to stay off the road and out of sight," the SEAL explained.

"How do you know what way is south?"

"It's easy, Grace, and I promise I'll teach you once we get you home," McGarrett vowed and glanced at the stars and let his mind and body work together. He knew the direction they had to go and wanted to stay in the brush as much as they could despite it slowing them down.

"What if they catch us?"

"They won't…we're smarter than they are and I got Danno's monkey on my side. Think you could take to the trees if we need to?"

"I don't have a tail," Grace said.

"No, you don't, but I bet you could still swing like one," McGarrett said and led the way south toward the city.

 **5050505050**

Maria Lambert finished the last of the red wine and glanced at the night sky as birds twittered in the nearby trees. It was another beautiful Hawaiian night and hard to believe that in other parts of the country they were being hit with snow bombs and frigid temperatures. Once her father was free, she would make damn sure they moved to a country where the sun shone and the beaches were white sand and no one ever spoke of snow.

It was late, and she wanted to be fresh when she called Williams in the morning, or perhaps she could just call him now and taunt him with his daughter's life. She sighed as she turned to walk into the house, but decided to grab another bottle of wine before visiting McGarrett and the girl.

They would not be leaving this house alive, not after everything she'd done. Once her father was freed they would meet at a small airfield on the east side of the city. She had arranged for a small plane and pilot to be there. The woman she'd hired owed her a debt that would be paid in full once she delivered them to a country that had no agreement with the US to return criminals. She wasn't a criminal, neither was her father, they simply took what they wanted and enjoyed the life they chose.

"Maria, everything is locked up for the night," Lance Barker told her.

"Did you check on McGarrett?"

"Not since Dirk picked up the dinner tray," Barker answered and saw the anger flare in her eyes.

"I told you to check him every hour!"

"No, you said pick up the empty tray and let them wallow in fear."

"Damn you, Lance, you know how dangerous McGarrett is! Go check on the bastard and make sure the are not doing anything stupid!"

Lance Barker knew better than to argue with the woman and reached for the weapon in the shoulder holster before making his way toward the door leading down to the sub-basement. He opened the door and flipped on the light before making his way down the steps, stopping when he noticed the door to the cell was open.

"Maria, where's Dirk?"

"How the hell should I know? You two are supposed to be keeping McGarrett and the kid locked up!"

"Get Dirk...the door to the cell is open!"

"Sonofabitch!" Maria snarled and shouted for the second man. "Check the cells, Lance. Dirk, help me search the house and gardens. They can't have gotten far!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kono kept watching the camera angles, slowly mapping out the direction the white van had taken until they'd lost the camera feed. She could hear Catherine speaking with a contact in the navy and hoped the man would be able to give them a head's up. They knew the van had left the city and looked up as Chin returned.

"Anything new?" Kelly asked.

"We know they left the city heading north," Kono answered. "Catherine called in a couple of favors and it looks like there are several houses that are abandoned while the families are away. She's checking to see if there's any movement that should not be there. Did you get anything from Lambert?"

"Not really, but he won't be able to make or receive any calls until further notice."

"I bet he loved that," Kono said and watched as Catherine pulled up the feed from a different camera. "What's this?"

"The satellite feed," Catherine told her and placed the phone on the desk as she maneuvered the overhead picture until she had control. "There are several houses along this route, but only three are supposed to be occupied."

"So, if there's anyone in the other homes it could be them," Kono observed and watched as Chin used several keys to bring up a topography graph of the area.

"This area is treacherous because of recent rain fall. There were flood warnings here and here," Chin told them as Catherine continued to work her magic with the satellite feed. It showed infra red readings, but he knew they needed more than that to go after Maria Lambert. They needed to know exactly where Steve and Grace were being held before they could move.

"See this?" Catherine asked.

"It looks like two people," Kono said of the grainy images.

"Could be. Is there any way to clear this up?" Kelly asked.

"No, the satellite is moving out of range," Catherine answered. "There is a house less than half a mile from their location and it looks like there are at least three people there. According to this, the family is supposed to be in Europe for Christmas and New Years."

"It could be them," Kono said and took a deep breath as the picture continued to degrade.

"I asked Kamekona to check if he can find the person watching Danny's place," Kelly said and moved away to call the big man.

"Hey, Cuz, was just going to shoot you a call. I think I found the perp...he's on the roof of a house four doors away from the Williams place."

"Can you watch him without being seen?" Kelly asked.

"Stealth is my middle name. I am but a ghost of a man."

"Mahalo, Brah..."

"Just chillin' out, Cuz."

"Kamekona thinks he's got the man watching Danny's place," Kelly told them. "He's going to keep an eye on him. Kono, stay here and keep an eye on things. Catherine, you're with me."

"I'll call Danny and let him know," Catherine said and dialed the number for the 'dead' phone Williams kept with him as she followed Chin out of the office.

 **5050505050**

Steve knew his side and thigh were bleeding, but he needed to keep them moving. Grace held tight to his left hand as they moved away from the house. He kept them in the brush near the edge of the road and moved in a southerly direction. He knew Grace was tired, but she didn't complain and he knew she was putting on a brave face as he stopped and looked at her.

"Grace, Danno would be so proud of you."

"No, he wouldn't...I'm scared, Uncle Steve," Grace told him.

"So am I, but we're going to be okay as long as we keep moving."

"You're bleeding..."

"Just a little," McGarrett said. "I need you to stay here while I check the road..."

"No, I want to come with you."

"I know you do, but I want to make sure no one is following us," McGarrett told her.

"Please, Uncle Steve, don't leave me here."

"I won't, Grace...we go together, but we need to be careful. I want to check the road and see if I can figure out exactly where we are," McGarrett said and squeezed her hand gently as they moved closer to the road. He motioned for her to stay down once they reached the edge of the brush and knew he would have to be careful. "Okay, Grace, I'm just going to take a look."

"You won't leave me," Grace whispered.

"No, I won't...I promise," McGarrett told her and stepped onto the dirt at the edge of the paved road. He searched the area, looking south in hopes of seeing the city, but only darkness greeted him. He glanced at the sky, but clouds were slowly blotting out the stars and he could feel the change that spoke of a storm brewing. He needed to get Grace moving and find a house where they could hole up and hopefully call for help.

"Uncle Steve?"

McGarrett turned back to find her watching him and smiled as he took her hand. "We need to stay close to the brush, but for now we can follow the road south. If we hear a car coming, we need to hide."

"What if it's someone who can help?"

"We can't take the chance...we need to call Danno and tell them where we are," McGarrett told her. "Okay?"

"Okay...Danno will come get us," Grace Williams said and clung to McGarrett's hand as they started jogging south.

 **5050505050**

Danny stood in the darkness, watching as a single ornament seemed to flicker in the light spilling through the open curtains. He was glad the home had already been outfitted with outdoor lights that kept burglars away.

Danny moved closer to the tree and touched the angel his 'Nana' had made for Grace and felt tears slip from his eyes. He had never been one for prayers, but right now he needed to believe in a higher power, someone who would bring his little girl home to him.

"Please, God, don't let them hurt her. I know she's safe because Steve is with her and there's no one else I would trust with her safety. The problem is he's not me…I'm her dad and I'm the one who should keep the monsters away," he whispered in the darkness and reached for the burner phone when it sounded an incoming call. "Williams."

"Danny, it's Catherine, are you okay?"

"No…not really," the Jersey native answered softly.

"I understand and I won't tell you not to worry…"

"Good plan."

"I wanted to let you know that Kamekona spotted someone on the roof a few houses away from you. He's going to keep an eye on him until we find Grace and Steve."

"Did you find out anything new?"

"Not much, but we are working on a couple of leads, Danny."

"What kind of leads?"

"I called in a favor and we had satellite hookup for a short time. The van went north out of the city and there are several houses that should be empty. One of them has people in it…"

"And?"

"And we spotted what we think could be two people. Chin and I are on our way to check it out."

"I should…"

"Danny, do you trust us?"

"Yes," Williams answered.

"Then you need to let us do this and not leave the house. The man watching you will call Maria Lambert if you leave and if we're wrong about what's going on then it puts Steve and Grace in more danger."

"I know you're right, but Kamekona could take him out."

"He could, but what happens if she tries to contact him. We'll call you, Danny…just hang in a little longer."

"Find them," Williams said.

"We will…I'll call you back."

Danny dropped down on the couch and sighed heavily as he looked at the phone. He knew Catherine was right and he needed to trust them, but Grace was his little 'monkey' and he needed her home with him. His gaze went back to the angel and he silently prayed for her safe return.

 **5050505050**

Mitchell Lambert lay back on the uncomfortable bed and listened to the taunts from several prisoners who passed his locked cell. He was supposed to be segregated because of the charges against him, but it seemed even in prison there was no safety for him. He shouldn't even be here…he hadn't done anything wrong. Those boys had teased him and urged him on with their exposed young bodies.

Lambert thought about the man who'd put him here and silently cursed him. Danny Williams would regret the day he'd moved to Hawaii, because he would pay for his testimony with his daughter's life. When Maria called, he would tell her to kill the little bitch and deliver her body to her father's bed.

Mitchell turned onto his side and realized he would not be able to tell Maria what he wanted because Chin Ho Kelly had made sure he had no access to a phone or any other device. He couldn't ask one of the other prisoners too make the call because they would likely kill him instead. He was a wealthy man on the outside, but in here he might as well be wearing a sign and a target. Why couldn't they understand that he was simply acting on what his mind and body told him.

"Hey, child-killer, you comfortable in there?"

Lambert turned away and ignored the barbs from the man who'd stopped in front of his locked cell. He knew the man had killed two cops, yet he was not hated…he was revered by the others. It wasn't fair.

"You'll get yours, Lambert, just as soon as the trial is over."

 _'_ _I don't think so,'_ Lambert thought, afraid to voice his thoughts aloud even with the bars separating him from the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Maria Lambert cursed the two men who'd allowed McGarrett and the girl to escape. She blamed them for the loss of her insurance, and vowed to make them pay once her father was freed. Once they'd searched the grounds and found the main gate open, she'd ordered Dirk to get the car.

"We'll find them," Lance Barker said as Dirk Hammond pulled up in the van.

"You better...or you'll take their place," Maria said as she got into the front passenger seat.

"North or south?" Dirk asked.

"There's nothing north of here. McGarrett would head for the city so he can get help. The girl will slow him down and he'll keep them on the edge of the road so they can duck for cover. Give me the night vision glasses, Lance, and keep the lights turned off," Lambert ordered as they drove out onto the street.

Barker handed her the special glasses and wondered why she'd thought to bring them along when they first went after McGarrett. He didn't question her reasoning and now understood she was smarter than he had thought.

"Drive slowly and keep an eye out for movement in the brush," Maria told him. She placed the heavy glasses to her eyes and searched the edge of the road for any sign of their target. A smile formed when she saw a flash of heat on the right side and kept searching until she had them. "Pull over."

"I don't see anything!" Dirk said, but did as she told him.

"The wonders of science," she said and exited the van. "They are moving through the brush. Follow me and keep your eyes open. I don't care what you do to McGarrett, but we still need the girl!"

Barker and Hammond followed her into the brush and knew it was only a matter of time before they caught up with McGarrett and Grace Williams. They would gladly make the bastard pay for making them look stupid. Rain began to fall as they moved deeper into the brush.

 **5050505050**

Steve listened for any sign of a vehicle coming their way. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard a car behind them and pulled Grace into the brush. They moved away from the edge of the road when he heard the vehicle come to a halt and doors opened. He didn't wait to hear what was being said and knew he had to get Grace moving.

"Uncle Steve, is it…"

"Sh, Grace, we have to be quiet," McGarrett said and hoped the voices he heard would not follow them. He took her hand and started moving through the brush, keeping as quiet as possible. He cursed when he felt rain on his upper body and hoped it would not turn into the violent storms that sometimes hit the area.

Steve could hear the people following them, and hoped the rain would slow them down. He knew he could take them down, but his priority right now was Grace Williams. There was no way he could go on the offensive when he had Danny's daughter to protect. He would get her home to her father in time for Christmas, no matter what it took.

Grace trusted Steve McGarrett and knew her father did too. Sure, they had silly arguments, but they were there for each other. Her legs were tired, and she wanted to rest, but Danno would tell her she needed to keep moving to keep them both safe. The darkness was shattered by a flash of lightning, quickly followed by a thunderous boom that threatened to deafen her.

Steve felt her jerk and knew the storm frightened her, but the people following them were far worse than the force of nature. If it was just flash lightning they were safe and maybe the weather would force Maria Lambert to give up. He hated not knowing exactly where he was, but the sound of a shot made that impossible.

The rain was heavier now, making the ground underfoot slippery as the water dripped from branches and soaked into the dirt. He felt Grace slip and turned to grab her, as the ground disappeared beneath his feet. He managed to hang onto Grace, holding her tight against his chest as he slid down the embankment.

 **5050505050**

Danny felt the house shake with the force of the storm raging outside. He walked to the window and looked outside as rain pelted against the glass. The storm mirrored the one raging inside him, but he knew in his heart Steve was protecting his little girl. He knew he should stay put, but surely the storm would hide his movements if the man was still watching his home.

He needed to find out what was happening and grabbed the phone, hitting the number for Catherine's cell. She answered on the first ring and he spoke quickly. "Where are you?"

"We are just north of the city. Haven't seen anything yet."

"Tell me exactly where you are."

"Danny, you need to…"

"I need to find my daughter, Catherine. This damn storm should keep the bastard from seeing me leave."

"Let me call Kamekona and have him pick you up," Catherine said.

"Have him wait for me at the end of the street. I'll slip out through the back and go through Mrs. Chow's house," Williams said and hung up. He hurried to the back of his home and out through the door, closing it behind him before going to the gate that connected his yard to the Chow's. He was relieved to see the lights on and knocked at her door. She answered immediately and pulled him inside.

"What are you doing? Did you find Grace?"

"Not yet, but we have a lead. I need to meet Kamekona at the end of the street, but I don't want anyone seeing me. I was hoping I could go thr…"

"Of course, Danny, follow me…do you want my umbrella?"

"No, thank you. I don't want to draw attention to myself," Williams said and reached down to take off his shoes.

"No, keep them on…you must go fast and it is easy to clean after you go. You tell me when you find little Grace?"

"Of course, I will," Williams said and found himself wrapped in her arms. For a small woman, she was strong and he felt the warmth of her guidance as she led him through her home.

"Have faith that He will bring them both home. Have faith," Mrs. Chow told him and opened the door. Rain pelted inside, but she didn't care as she watched Danny Williams hurry across the driveway and out into the street.

Danny knew the storm was bad enough to keep the man watching his house from seeing him and hurried along the empty street until he spotted Kamekona. He had no idea where the man got his vehicles, but it seemed like every time he saw him it was a different car. Today he had an enclosed jeep that would keep them dry.

Danny got into the car and shook the raindrops from his hair as Kamekona drove away from his home. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Sure thing, Brah," Kamekona said and tossed him a towel. "Catherine said they are headed north on Moanalua Freeway. I figured we'd head that way and keep in touch with them."

"Sounds good," Williams said and wiped his face with the towel.

 **5050505050**

Maria Lambert quickly realized the damn glasses were not much good in this storm. Whether it was the electrical charge in the atmosphere or the fact that she'd bought them at a surplus store didn't matter as she tossed them on the ground. She heard a shot from her right and turned to see Lance Barker with his gun held in front of him.

"I thought I saw them over that way," Barker told her and shone a flashlight ahead of them.

"Just be careful…I told you not to hit the girl!" Maria warned and led them deeper into the brush. She couldn't hear anything above the raging storm unless they shouted, but she could see the damage to the brush that spoke of someone passing this way. Taking the flashlight from Barker she walked carefully ahead, pushing aside the brush that blocked her way until she came to the edge of a steep hill that overlooked a valley bathed in light from nature's display.

"Be careful," Hammond warned as he stepped up next to her. "We might as well go back to the car."

"No, we keep after them!" Maria snapped.

"We can't get down this way!" Barker said.

"They did and so will we!" the woman spat and turned on the two men. "You two are not getting paid to be comfortable so get with it and help me find that bastard." 

"It won't do us any good if we fall down there!" Hammond vowed.

"Then don't fall!" she ordered and edged down the steep embankment.

 **5050505050**

Grace opened her eyes and felt water dripping from her hair as she tried to sit up. She knew she wasn't hurt, but the slide down the hill, and the jolting stop, had knocked the wind out of her. She turned over and blinked the rain from her eyes as she spotted Steve McGarrett lying close to her.

"Uncle Steve," she called and shook him when she heard sounds from above them as the storm moved away from them. "Uncle Steve, wake up, they're coming!"

McGarrett moaned, but managed to sit up, aware of the danger they were in as the rain eased a little and lightning flashed in diminishing strength. He knew they had to keep moving or chance being caught and ignored the pain in his lower back as he climbed to his feet and hugged Grace.

"Thank you, Grace," McGarrett said and took her by the hand. The terrain was rough and slick from the heavy rainfall, but he had to keep them moving. It took him a minute to regain his bearings and he moved them south while trying to get back to the road. He had no idea how far back Maria Lambert and her men were, but he could not chance resting when Grace depended on him.

 **5050505050**

Catherine spotted the van parked at the edge of the road and pointed to it. "That has to be them!"

"Call Danny and tell them where we are," Chin said and listened as Catherine made the call and filled Danny in on their location before exiting the car. The rain had stopped, but every now and then thunder reverberated around them as lightning flashed in the distance.

"I think we head south...Steve would know that was his best hope of finding help," Chin said and heard something that sounded like a gunshot in the distance. He reached into the glovebox and pulled out a powerful flashlight, testing it to make sure the batteries were charged. "You take the car and head back down the freeway. I'll follow on foot in case they turn back. I'll use the flashlight to signal you."

"Be careful," Catherine told him.

"You too…Steve might bring them back to the road, and that means Maria Lambert and her men won't be far behind."

"I will," Catherine said and took the keys before going around the vehicle and getting into the driver's seat. She watched Chin disappear into the brush and followed the flashlight with here eyes before starting the car and pulling a U-turn.

 **5050505050**

Kono knew there was nothing more she could do at the office and hurried to her vehicle. She'd heard from Danny and knew he was on his way to meet with Chin and Catherine. It would take her longer to get there, but she wanted to be there because her instincts told her the two people they'd seen were Steve and Grace.

 **5050505050**

Steve had no idea how much time passed when he felt Grace stumble. He stopped and heard a soft cry from her and knew she was exhausted. "Maybe we can rest here for a minute."

"But what if they find us?"

"I don't hear them," McGarrett said and hugged her as he listened to the sounds of the night. He turned his gaze north and thought he saw a flashlight beam directed toward them, but it was too far away to know if it was searching for them.

"Uncle Steve," Grace said as the clouds started to break up and the bright moon shone through.

"Yes, Grace?"

"I'm okay now," the girl told him.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want them to catch us," Grace answered.

"Okay, but we're going to head for the road…maybe they'll think we're still in the brush," McGarrett said and took a deep breath, fighting back a cry as he felt sharp pain in his lower back. The fall down the embankment had cost him, but at least he'd been able to protect Grace Williams.

"Which way is the road," Grace asked, eyes widening when she saw what looked like car lights in the distance. "It's that way!"

"Smart kid," McGarrett said with a smile, glad to see her eyes light up at his praise. "You let me know if you need to rest."

"I'm okay, Uncle Steve," the girl said and squeezed his hand before they headed toward the road.


	10. Chapter 10

Maria Lambert cursed the fact that she was stuck out here, searching for the girl and McGarrett because of the two idiots who were supposed to watch them. As the storm ebbed and the clouds parted she knew she could probably find them on her own. She could kill these two and keep going by herself, but she wasn't stupid. She would need them to keep McGarrett in line.

Maria could see the headlights of a car heading south on the road and another one headed north in the distance. They had to find their query before they had a chance t flag down some unknown driver. If that happened, then the person or persons would have to die. Once she had the detectives' daughter back, everyone else would die…it was simply a matter of self preservation.

"I think there's someone behind us," Lance Barker whispered from her right and waited for her to look where he was. It didn't take long to spot the light flickering through the brush.

"Dirk, wait here and take care of the bastard!" Maria told the second man.

"Could be McGarrett's people," Lance offered.

"Who else would be out here this fucking late?" Maria snarled and started forward. She felt the gun in her hand and fought the urge to shoot the man in front of her.

"They can't be that far ahead of us," Barker observed, unaware that the woman wanted nothing more than to shoot him and take her chances with McGarrett.

 **5050505050**

Kamekona was quiet during the drive out of the city and wished he could say something that wouldn't sound lame. Danny Williams had been looking at his phone and each time it winked out he would touch the refresh button so he could look at his daughter's smiling face. He recognized the picture from Christmas the year before and silently prayed they would have the chance to take a new one this year. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and the day Danny was supposed to give testimony in Mitchell Lambert's trial. He hoped they found Grace before the judge declared a mistrial or worse because Danny was the prosecution's star witness.

"She'll be home for Christmas," Kamekona said softly.

"I know she will," Williams said, but there was a tremor in his voice as he put the phone away.

"You know McGarrett will keep her safe."

"I know, but…"

"But he's not her father…don't mean he won't do everything to bring her home for you."

"How much further?" Williams asked.

"Depends on how far north they were," the big man answered and hoped they found the others soon.

 **5050505050**

Dirk could hear whoever was following them and stayed as quiet as possible while holding his gun steady in his left hand. Whoever the sonofabitch was, he was about to find out he should not have messed with Maria Lambert's plans. The rain had left everything soaked and water dripped from the higher branches of the tree he was using for cover. In an effort to clear his vision, he blinked several times, silently cursing McGarrett for making it necessary to be out in the storm.

 **5050505050**

Chin followed the trail left by McGarrett and the people chasing him and stopped just before he would have slid down the embankment. In the bright light of the full moon he could see someone had not been so lucky. He just hoped it wasn't Steve and Grace. He searched for an easier way down and found one twenty yards west of his position. He started down, carefully picking his way through the slick grassy area until he reached the bottom.

Chin had his weapon drawn and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His gut told him he wasn't alone and he searched for signs of whoever or whatever was setting him on edge. He stood silent for several minutes and thought he heard someone breathing, and turned toward the sound as a twig snapped.

Kelly crouched low, and used the brush as cover until he could make out the vague shape of a figure partially hidden behind a tree. He knew it could be McGarrett, but could not take the chance that it might be one of Maria Lambert's people. He had to get a closer look before taking action and slowly continued his trek toward the figure.

It didn't take long for Kelly to realize whoever it was; it was not Steve McGarrett. The man kept darting his head out as if searching for him, but Chin stayed low and was careful where he set his feet down. He was within twenty feet of the unknown assailant, when the man stuck his head out and fired his gun, before ducking back behind cover.

The bullet missed him by a fraction of an inch and Chin waited for the man to expose himself again before firing his own weapon. His shot didn't miss and the man was thrown backward by the force of the impact. Kelly hurried over and secured the man's gun before kneeling beside him.

"Where's McGarrett?"

"Bas… tard's dead!"

"Like hell he is, but you will be in a few minutes…"

"Get me hos…hospital…"

"I don't think you'll last that long, but you might be able to save your soul if you tell me where…"

"Go…to hell," the man said with a gurgling breath as blood spilled from the corner of his mouth. He jerked several times before his body was still and his eyes stared unseeing at the sky.

Chin didn't bother closing the man's eyes and headed south through the brush in search of McGarrett. He silently prayed they were safe and hoped they would make for the road and meet up with Catherine. Chin moved quickly through the slippery terrain, hoping he would reach them in time.

 **5050505050**

Catherine thought she saw a flashlight shine toward the road and pulled the car onto the graveled edge. She kept the lights on and exited the vehicle as two gunshots rang out. She took her weapon from the passenger seat and turned in the direction she'd seen the light. She thought she heard someone shout, but couldn't be sure. The sound of an approaching vehicle made her turn in time to see Kamekona pull to a stop in front of her.

"Where's Chin?" Williams asked upon exiting the vehicle.

"He's chasing them on foot," Catherine answered when Kamekona joined them.

"Where?" the Jersey native asked.

"See the flashlight…I think that's them," Catherine answered.

"Kamekona, stay here. Catherine, we need…"

"No point in going in after them until we know what direction they are coming from. We could miss them."

"Better we wait here, Brah…McGarrett will bring her to you," Kamekona vowed.

"Damn it!" Williams said when he realized they were right. It would do them no good to run blindly into the brush as Kono arrived and parked across the road.

 **5050505050**

McGarrett could feel Grace faltering beside him and called on his training as he reached down and picked her up. He knew there was no way he could carry her for long, but he'd seen headlights and knew the road wasn't far away. She clung too him and he could feel her tremble, yet, she did not cry.

Steve knew Maria Lambert and her men were not far behind them and understood she would kill him if she caught up to them. He could deal with that, but he could not deal with what she would do to Grace. He quickened his pace, slipping in the wet grassy patches, but staying on his feet despite the stinging pain in his side and thigh.

McGarrett heard trampling brush and grass behind him and knew he had to make it to the twin sets of headlights before they caught up to him. He kept Grace tight against his body and exited the higher brush just as a shot rang out and dagger like pain ignited in his lower back. His body pitched forward and Grace was thrown free. In the headlights, he thought he saw blood on her face as darkness reached for him, but he refused to give in to it.

 **5050505050**

Maria Lambert had seen the first set of headlights and quickened her pace as Lance kept up beside her. If the vehicle belonged to the cops, then there was no way she could recapture McGarrett and Grace. That meant Williams would testify against her father, but maybe she could kill his partner or his daughter before making her own escape.

"Maybe we should leave!" Barker told her.

"Not yet…we kill McGarrett first! Williams has to pay!" She was close enough now and lifted her gun as she kept after McGarrett. She had a clear view of his back and fired two shots, smiling when she heard him cry out and watched his body pitch forward. Momentum forced her out into the open and several shots rang out as she returned fire. She felt something slam into her chest and frowned when her fingers went numb and a blossoming red stain appeared on her chest.

 **5050505050**

Kono and Catherine both fired at the two figures emerging from the brush as Danny rushed toward where his daughter lay. Kono watched the woman fall backward and knew her shot was true.

"How is she?" Catherine called from where she stood over Lance Barker.

"She's dead!" Kono answered and hurried to check on McGarrett.

 **5050505050**

Two things registered as one for Steve McGarrett, the unmoving body of Grace Williams and the words 'she's dead'. He tried to get up, but his mind and body felt unconnected as Catherine hurried to his side and touched his face. Tears formed and fell, but he didn't give a damn if it was a sign of weakness. He'd done the unthinkable…he'd gotten Grace Williams killed and this time when the darkness reached for him he embraced the coldness it offered.

"Danny, how is she?" Kono asked.

"I called an ambulance," Kamekona told them.

"Thanks, Kamekona," Williams said and smiled as Grace opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Danno!" the girl cried and wrapped her arms around her father when he picked her up.

"Hey, Monkey," Williams said, kissing her cheek and forehead while rustling her hair as tears flowed from his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Uncle Steve saved me…he wouldn't let her hurt me, but she hurt him," Grace explained and looked toward Catherine and Kono as they knelt beside the unconscious man.

"I guess that means we should invite him to spend Christmas with us," Williams said and tried to shield her from the sight of blood on McGarrett's lower back.

"Uncle Steve is going to be okay isn't he, Danno?"

"Uncle Steve will be fine, Grace," Williams said and hoped he was right as the sound of silence echoed off the hills around them. "We're going to get you checked at the hospital and then take you home."

"I'm not hurt, Danno."

"I still want Dr. Lewis to look at you," Williams told her and turned to Kono. "Will you or Catherine ride in with Steve…"

"I'll go with him," Catherine answered as Chin joined them.

"Damn, how bad?" Kelly asked and knelt beside the unconscious man.

"Walk in the park compared to other times," Kono quipped, but there was no hiding how worried she was. Kamekona had brought the first aid kit from her car. There wasn't much they could do, but at least they could try to stop the bleeding from the wound in his thigh, side, and arm.

A minute later an ambulance pulled up and two men exited the vehicle, opened the back and pulled out a heavily laden stretcher. One man moved to McGarrett while the other checked the two bodies at the edge of the road before joining his partner.

"Both dead," the second paramedic answered the unspoken question.

Catherine and Kono moved so they were not in the way and could only watch as the paramedics started IVs and hooked up the monitoring equipment. There was so much blood and Catherine worried her bottom lip as Chin wrapped his arm around her.

"He's strong," Kelly whispered.

"I know," Catherine said as the men readied McGarrett for transport.

"Chin, I'll see you guys at the hospital. Kamekona is going to drive us in," Williams told them.

"All right, Danny, is Grace okay?"

"I'm okay," the girl answered but clung to her father as they moved away from the others and got into Kamekona's vehicle.

Danny watched as they got McGarrett on a backboard and knew there was nothing he could do for McGarrett. At least not until he was treated at the hospital. He owed the man a debt for keeping his little girl safe and he planned to thank the man properly when the time came. Grace would not be here if Steve hadn't protected her from Maria Lambert. It was time to put her old man away for the rest of his miserable life.

 **5050505050**

Carl Lewis looked at the chart on the ER desk and wrote up the orders that the patient in the examination room could go home, but was to follow up with his family doctor within a week. It had been a busy night and he was ready to go home, but a call had come in that Steve McGarrett was on his way in by ambulance and he knew his night had just gone from bad to worse.

"Dr. Lewis, the ambulance is in bay two," Sheila Morrison told him.

"Thanks, Kim, is trauma one set up?"

"It's ready for him."

Lewis hurried out into the ambulance bay just as the back doors opened and the two paramedics pulled the stretcher out. "Trauma one!"

The paramedic and an orderly wheeled the stretcher through the automatic doors while the former rattled off the patient's injuries and treatment he'd received during the trip to the hospital.

"He has a bullet wound to the lower back and he's lost a lot of blood," the medic explained as they transferred McGarrett to the hospital bed and hooked up the new equipment.

"Thanks, Andy," Lewis said as the man removed the ambulance stretcher to give them room to work. "Okay, Commander, let's see what kind of mess you're in this time."

"Dr. Lewis, His blood pressure is low," Andrea Copeland said.

"Get another line in him and run it wide open. I want a full blood work up and make it a priority. Looks like my Christmas Eve must take a backburner," Lewis observed and checked the man's eyes for any reaction, surprised when McGarrett looked up at him. "You couldn't wait until after the holidays?"

"So…sorry, Doc…tell Danny sorry…didn't mean to get Grace ki…killed," McGarrett whispered as darkness enveloped him once more.

"Did he say…"

"Yes," Lewis said and felt sick to his stomach. Danny Williams had been his patient on several occasions and his daughter was a beautiful child. He knew the detective would be an emotional mess, but for now he had to concentrate on his patient.

 **5050505050**

Danny and Grace Williams walked into the ER and over to the main desk. The nurse on duty smiled at him and quickly told him Dr. Lewis was with McGarrett and he would let him know when they had news.

"Thank you, Sheila, but I also want someone to take a look at Grace."

"Sure, what's wrong?"

Danny quickly told her why he wanted his daughter seen by a doctor and she made up the chart as activity continued around them. Williams turned to see a nurse hurry from Trauma One and instincts told him that's where his partner was.

"Okay, Detective, take her into exam room three…the third curtain on your left and have her put on the gown there," Kim Latoya told him as she took the chart from the nurse behind the ER desk.

"Thank you," Williams said and walked across the ER and into the exam room and closed the curtain. He helped his daughter into the hospital gown and sat on the bed with her. He held her close as tears flowed from her eyes and knew she was exhausted as her shoulders heaved.

"Don't leave me, Danno," she whispered.

"Never, Monkey," the Jersey native vowed. "Why don't you lie down and close your eyes.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"What if this is a dream…what if you're a dream?"

"I'm not, Grace, I'm here and they can't hurt you anymore. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she said and nodded as he helped her lie down. She felt the blanket pulled up over her body and reached for her father's hand as her eyes closed. She knew she was safe now and gave in to the exhaustion that flooded her mind and body.

Danny took a deep breath and smoothed his daughter's hair away from her face. He thanked God that Steve McGarrett had been there to protect his Monkey and vowed to let the man know how much his sacrifice meant to him. Maria Lambert was dead, but her father was very much alive and he was going to make damn sure he never saw the light of day as a free man. He had several hours before he was due at the courthouse, and he would ask Kono to accompany him so that Grace was never far away from him.

He'd have to call Rachel and let her talk to Grace, but he wasn't in the mood to listen to her anger over what had happened. He would have to tell her what happened, but right now all that mattered was his little girl. She looked so vulnerable and a hint of a bruise had formed on her forehead. Nothing more than she'd gotten during playdates, but the mark made him angry because he knew he had not been able to protect her. He looked up as the curtain was opened and Kono stepped inside.

"How is she?"

"I think she's okay…just tired," Williams answered.

"That's to be expected after everything she's been through."

"I know…can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"I still need to testify against Lambert, but I don't want to leave Grace alone. Would you come with us to the courthouse and wait with her until I'm done?"

"Of course," Kono told him.

"Thank you…any word on Steve?"

"No, Dr. Lewis is in with him. The nurse said she'd send him in here when he was done."

"I wish I could tell him how much I owe him."

"He would tell you not to worry about it…he thinks the world of her, Danny."

"I know…God, she looks so vulnerable right now."

"Daddy's little girl always looks vulnerable when she's sleeping," Kono said with a smile. "My dad always said that and like you he wanted to protect me from everything."

"I wish I could…"

"I know; that's what makes you such a great dad."

"Thanks, Kono," Williams said with a thin smile.

"I'll go wait with the others…do you want anything?"

"No, thank you," the Jersey native told her and leaned in close to his daughter, humming a tune his mother had often hummed to him when he wasn't feeling well.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dr. Lewis, portable x-ray is here," Kim Latoya said from the open doorway.

"Thanks, Kim," Lewis said and hurried out of the room. He knew the tech understood exactly what was expected of him and wondered if McGarrett's people had arrived.

"Detective Williams is in treatment three," the nurse told him.

Carl Lewis sighed tiredly as he made his way to the examination room. What was he going to say to the man that would not fall flat when you considered his loss? He knew there was no point in putting it off and pushed the curtain open, shocked when he saw Williams seated beside the bed, his daughter obviously sleeping.

"I thought…"

"Doc. How's Steve?"

"He's his usual mess," Lewis said as relief swept through him. "What happened to Grace?"

"She got thrown and I think she hit her head. It's a long story, but I don't think she's hurt. I just wanted to have her checked out before I take her home."

"Good idea, okay, let me take a look," Lewis said and gently took a set of vitals on the sleeping girl. He checked her eyes and the slight bruise on her forehead before checking her for other injuries. Once finished he turned to the child's father and smiled. "She's fine. I would like to get an x-ray to make sure there's nothing more dangerous than a bruise, but you should be able to take her home this morning."

"Thanks, Doc," Williams said.

"Wait here and an orderly will come when x-ray is ready for her." Lewis said and wondered if Williams knew McGarrett thought Grace was dead.

"Dr. Lewis, x-ray is finished and Commander McGarrett's bloodwork results are here."

"Thank you, Kim," Lewis said and left the room. He would make sure Williams knew about McGarrett's beliefs after he checked on the man and surgery was arranged to remove the bullet. "I'll check back with you shortly."

"Okay…thanks, Doc."

 **5050505050**

Catherine stood near the door to Trauma One as she waited for word on Steve McGarrett. She knew they were setting up an OR and that he'd be going there as soon as the call came down. Lewis had promised she could see him if there was time and she looked up as the door opened.

"Miss Rollins, you can see him for a minute, but no longer. An orderly will be here shortly to take him for surgery."

"Thank you," Catherine said and walked into the trauma room. She nodded to the nurse who was checking the IV lines and noted that blood was also being transfused. She stepped up to the bed and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek, carefully avoiding the intubation tubes as she whispered in his ear. "You better not leave me, Sailor."

"Miss Rollins, I'm afraid you'll have to leave," Andrea Copeland told her as an orderly pushed open the door.

"I have to go, but I'll be here when you wake up," Catherine vowed before leaving the room. Outside she found Chin, Kono, and Kamekona waiting for her and knew they would all be headed for the surgical waiting room.

They watched as the gurney was pushed out of the trauma room and followed it to the elevators, but were asked to wait for the next one.

"I'll stay here and wait for Danny," Kono told them.

"What time does he have to be at the courthouse?" Chin asked.

"He's scheduled to testify first so he has to be there for nine," Kono answered and glanced at the clock above the ER desk. It was a little after seven and Grace had just come back from having her x-rays. Lewis was in the treatment room, and she knew they would have to leave by eight to get to the courthouse.

"Just make sure she gets plenty of rest, Detective," Lewis said before leaving the treatment room. He walked over to the group near the elevator and tried to reassure them. "Dr. Lilano is one of the best surgeons in the country. She'll take good care of Commander McGarrett."

"Thanks, Doc," Chin said and shook the man's hand before the doctor hurried away. "I guess we head for the waiting room."

"Chin, call me as soon as there's any word," Kono ordered.

"I will, Cuz," Kelly vowed.

 **5050505050**

Danny helped his daughter dress and knew she needed to sleep, but he didn't want to let her out of his sight. He needed to know she was within arms reach always and hugged her once she was ready to go.

"All right, Monkey, why don't we go get some breakfast?"

"What about Uncle Steve?"

"The doctors and nurses are looking after him and he wouldn't want you staying here when you should be resting."

"Can we go home?"

"I have to go to the courthouse, but if you want to go home Kono will take you and stay with you until I get home?"

"I want to stay with you, Danno," Grace told him.

"Then Kono will come with us to the courthouse. She'll stay in the quiet room with you until I'm finished testifying and then we'll go home."

"Okay…I was supposed to call mom," Grace said softly.

"We can do that along the way," Danny said and lifted her off the gurney.

"What if she asks about what happened?"

"She needs to know, Grace. I don't want you lying to your mom."

"Okay, Danno," Grace said and walked out of the room to find Kono waiting for them.

"All set to go?" Kono asked.

"All set," Danny answered. "Is Steve gone for surgery?"

"Yes, but Chin will call me as soon as he hears anything," Kono assured him and glanced at the clock. "Why don't we grab something to eat before we go to the courthouse?"

"See, Grace, even Kono is hungry," Williams said. They made it to her vehicle and got inside, Danny getting in the back with his weary daughter as his phone gave the familiar jingle that told him it was his ex-wife. "Hello, Rachel."

"Hello, Danny, is Grace there?"

"She is…we were just going out for breakfast."

"You're not eating out all the time, are you? Fast food is not good for her."

"No, Rachel, it's just a treat today. Here's Grace," Williams said and put it on speaker.

"Hello, Grace, Honey."

"Hello Mom. Where are you?'

"We're at the airport. Remember I told you Uncle Stan and I are going to France for Christmas, but I wanted to call and wish you a Merry Christmas. Did you get our parcel?"

"It's at the house, Rachel," Danny answered and saw his daughter smile.

"I hope you like it, Grace. Look, they just called our flight, but I'll call you tomorrow. Merry Christmas, Grace."

"Merry Christmas, Mom," Grace said and heard the phone turn off.

"She would be here if she could, Grace."

"I know, Danno, but I'm glad you're here." Grace shuffled as close as she could without undoing her seatbelt as Kono drove away from the hospital.

 **5050505050**

Chin, and Catherine were not the only ones in the waiting room. Several other police officers had joined them as soon as their shift allowed them to do so. Governor Denning had also come by on his way to a meeting and asked Chin to keep him abreast of how McGarrett was doing.

Max had also joined them and was seated beside Catherine. He'd told them the three people involved in the kidnapping were confirmed dead and no longer a threat to anyone. It was almost nine and still no word on how their friend was doing. They also knew that Danny would soon be called to testify against Mitchell Lambert.

Empty coffee cups dotted the three small tables and a box of donuts stood nearly empty on one of the hard-backed chairs. Someone had also brought containers of juice and several sandwiches, but no one seemed to be interested in any of it.

 **5050505050**

Danny Williams smiled at Grace when the bailiff opened the door and told him it was time for him to testify. It was a little after nine, but he'd been warned that the defendant had been unresponsive since being given the news that his daughter was dead.

"I won't be long, Monkey," Williams said and hugged her before leaving her with Kono.

Williams walked into the courtroom and was not surprised to find it crowded. The family of the victims were seated in the front rows, and he could see the hope in their eyes. Hope that his testimony would put Lambert away for the rest of his life. He looked at the man seated beside his lawyer, but there was no hint of a reaction as he took the stand and was sworn in.

"Detective Williams," the DA began as he stepped away from his desk. "Can you tell us what you saw on the night…"

"I will kill you…" the words were softly spoken, but there was no mistaking who the threat came from as Mitchell Lambert's head came up and he glared at the witness. "I will find a way to get you and your daughter and I swear you will…"

"Councillor, control your client!" the judge ordered as Lambert managed to get to his feet and fought to get to his hated enemy.

"Do you think you can put me away, Detective? Do you really think your life and the life of your daughter is safe if I'm in jail? It won't be…it never will be as long as I…as I…I…" Lambert's body went rigid as he clutched his chest and stared at Williams with fear and hatred in his eyes. He felt his lawyer grab his arms and force him back on his chair, but he was not going t give up so easily.

Danny stood up as the court room came to life. Whatever was happening with Lambert was no longer his concern as his mind wandered to the room where Kono was protecting Grace. There was no way he could leave until order was restored to the courtroom as the bailiffs moved to do as the judge told them and clear the room.

"Your Honor, my client is having a heart attack!" Robert Stockman said as he loosened the man's tie.

"Is there a doctor in the courtroom?" the judge asked, but got no answer as people tried to watch what was happening even as they were ushered out.

"Can anyone do CPR?" the judge asked.

"I can," Williams said and reluctantly moved to the area where Lambert was now lying on his back.

"Don't you t…touch me!" Lambert snarled.

"I can't do anything if he won't let me," Williams told the judge.

"Mr. Lambert, Detective Williams is your only hope until help arrives," the judge said.

"I don't wa…want his he…help!" Lambert stammered before his body wet rigid and he collapsed to the floor.

"Detective, I think that's your cue," Stockman said and looked up as two paramedics wheeled a stretcher into the room. "Maybe not…glad it didn't come down to it."

Williams knew what the man meant. The fact was whether he'd helped Mitchell or not he'd end up on the losing end. If he managed to save him, he'd have to live with the threats Lambert made. If Lambert died there would be stories spreading like wildfires that he'd somehow been negligent and remiss in his efforts to save the criminal.

Danny wanted to stay where he was and watch the efforts of the paramedics, but he knew Kono and grace were probably wondering what was going on. He brushed past the bailiff at the door and raced toward the quiet room where he found Kono holding his sobbing daughter as alarms continued to sound.

"Danno!" Grace cried as her father took her in his arms. "I thought…I…"

"It's okay, Grace, I'm here," Williams told her and smiled when she lifted her head. He wiped the tears form her eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"We heard the alarms and people shouting, but Kono said we had to wait for you here."

"Kono was right, Monkey. I'm glad you waited for me t come to you," Williams told her. "Look, I need to check on something and then we'll go home…"

"I want to go with you," Grace said and wrapped her arms around his neck as she trembled against him.

Danny knew his daughter was exhausted and he could tell she needed him more than ever. He looked at Kono hopefully and she smiled as she spoke.

"Why don't you two stay here and I'll see what's happening," Kalakaua suggested.

"Thanks, Kono, it's in the main courtroom," Williams said and lifted his daughter into his arms before sitting on the sofa near the desk.

"Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Monkey," Williams said and wondered if Kono had heard from Chin. He was torn in two directions, but he knew McGarrett would understand that he needed to take care of Grace. She had to be his main concern right now and he knew he could trust Chin and Kono with Steve's care until he was able to get to the hospital.

"Danny," Kalakaua whispered upon returning to the room.

"It's okay, Kono, she's sleeping," Williams said. "What happened?"

"The paramedics think Lambert had a massive heart attack…they are still trying to get him back, but it doesn't look good," Kono explained.

"I can't say I'm sorry," Williams told her.

"No one is."

"Did you hear from Chin?"

"I called him when you went to testify. Steve's still in surgery," Kono said. "As soon as they clear the courthouse I'll take you and Grace home."

"Thank you," the Jersey native said and held Grace against him as they waited for the all clear signal from the court security officers. He closed his eyes and for an instant pictured Lambert's victims and knew he had done what he could to give him justice. In his heart, he hoped Lambert stayed dead and would no longer be a threat to those he cared about.

 **5050505050**

Chin looked at the clock over the door as he paced back and forth. Kono had dropped Danny and Grace at their home and brought back coffee and sandwiches, but only the coffees had been touched. There were more than a dozen people in the waiting room and even more in the hallway as they waited for news on Steve McGarrett. It was nearly 11 and still no sign of the doctor who was working on their friend.

"No news is good news, Cuz," Kamekona said as Chin stopped in front of the window.

"I hope so…just hate waiting."

"Especially when it's someone you care about," the bigger man said wistfully.

"McGarrett has a way of making you care whether you want to or not," Kelly said softly.

"Seems like Five-O has a way of doing that. You, Kono, and Danny do the same thing…even McGarrett's main squeeze does it. I think it is what makes your team work so well together," Kamekona observed.

"Family of Steve McGarrett?" a woman asked from the open doorway and was surprised when everyone turned in her direction.

"We're all family," Chin told her. He scrutinized the woman's face and saw an inner strength and confidence he hoped was real as she took a seat vacated by a female officer.

"Thank you," the surgeon said and looked at the man who took the seat next to her. "My name is Kayla Lilano and I like to get to know my patients and to do that I like to speak with his family. For now, I believe you are all waiting on news of Commander McGarrett?"

"Yes," Chin said simply.

"Commander McGarrett came through surgery, but there were several bumps in the road. His blood pressure bottomed out, but we managed to bring it back to normal parameters with blood transfusions. The wounds to his right thigh and arm were cleaned and sutured, and x-rays did show several cracked ribs. There was also a wound that required sutures above his eyes."

"Were you able to remove the bullet?" Kono asked.

"Yes, but it didn't come out easy and it did some damage to his right kidney. I am hopeful the kidney will heal on its own, but we'll be watching him closely. He's also being given a strong antibiotic cocktail that should kick any infection that might be brewing," Lilano answered.

"Can we see him?" Chin asked softly.

"Well, the nurses are getting him settled in SICU and that will take at least 30 minutes so check at the desk at that time. He is on a ventilator, but that should be removed this afternoon. I know you're all worried, but from what Carl told me Commander McGarrett is a fighter and has his own large family to take care of him."

"He does," Kamekona offered.

"That's good to hear, now if you will excuse me I have several patients I need to check on before I leave, but rest assured the staff knows how to take care of Commander McGarrett," Lilano told them and stood up to leave. She hoped she'd put some of their fears to rest, but understood only her patient could erase the real fears.

"Thanks, Doc," Chin said and realized the room was still crowded with friends and fellow police officers. "Kono, I'm going to call Danny."

"Okay, Chin," Kalakaua said and sank wearily onto the chair as someone handed her a cup of coffee.


	12. Chapter 12

Williams looked at his sleeping daughter and silently cursed Mitchell and Maria Lambert. He despised people who hurt children and this had hit too close too home. Too many kids were abused by people who thought they had that right and he would fight tooth and nail to make sure they paid for what they did.

Mrs. Chow had been there to greet them when Kono dropped them off and she'd brought chicken soup and grilled cheese sandwiches with her. Grace had eaten half a sandwich and a little soup before exhaustion took over and he carried her into her bedroom. He laid her down and heard her crying softly. He lay down beside her and held her close as she trembled slightly.

"It's okay, Monkey, you're safe now," Williams told her. He pulled the blanket up over her and let his eyes close. He knew he wouldn't sleep as horrific images played out in his mind. He saw Mitchell Lambert standing over his last victim and knew he was looking at the face of evil. It didn't matter that the man and his daughter were dead because there were always other demons to take their place.

Danny thought about Steve McGarrett and knew he could never repay the debt he now owed. He understood that McGarrett would never call it a debt, in fact the man would be angry at Danny for seeing it that way. Steve had saved Grace's life and that was worth more than life itself.

The sound of his cell phone roused him from a slight stupor and he reached for it before slowly easing Grace onto the pillow and leaving the room. He didn't close the door as he pressed accept and spoke into the phone. "How's Steve?"

"I haven't seen him yet, but he's out of surgery. Dr. Lilano said he had a couple of bumps, but she seems confident he'll be okay."

"Thank God."

"I think we all have. How is Grace?"

"She's sleeping. That's the best thing for her right now. Look, I want to be there, but I need to stay with Grace," Williams said.

"No one will fault you for that, Danny. Steve will understand."

"Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I will…get some rest."

"You too. Call me if there's any change." Williams hung up the phone and looked in on his daughter before making his way into the kitchen and opening the fridge. He reached for a beer, but stopped before his fingers touched against the cold bottle. No matter how badly he wanted it, there was no way in hell he was drinking anything stronger than coffee while Grace needed him.

Danny knew he should try to sleep, but there were too many things he needed to do. He looked at the dishes on the table and set about cleaning everything up. Years of being a cop told him he should close off his emotions, but that would not happen because this was too close to home. His mind continued to reel with the events of the last 48 hours and he barely stopped himself from throwing an empty bowl across the room.

Williams sighed as he looked at the tree that held so much hope and joy and knew he had to make this Christmas special for Grace. She needed to know that despite the bad stuff in the world there was plenty of good stuff too erase it. Christmas was a celebration, one he hoped would help with the healing Grace needed. Hell, he needed it as well and when Steve got out of the hospital they would celebrate the birth of Jesus again.

 **5050505050**

Chin and Kono waited outside McGarrett's SICU while the nurses did what was needed to make the patient comfortable. Nearly four hours had passed since speaking with Lilano and it seemed like the injured man was showing signs of waking up. Catherine would be joining them as soon as she finished an emergency meeting with Naval intelligence.

"You can come back in now," the nurse said as she opened the curtains that gave the patient some privacy.

"Thank you," Kono said. "How is he?"

"He's doing very well and we will be removing the ventilator in a few minutes. It is hard to watch, but sometimes it is easier for the patient if he has family or friends with him," Johanna Tucker explained. "Talk to him and let him know you're here and that he's safe."

"We will," Kono assured her and reached under the blanket to take McGarrett's right hand in her own. "Hey, Boss, did you hear that? They are going to take that tube out soon so just relax and let them do what they need to."

 **5050505050**

Steve could hear voices as if through a thick layer of fog. He had no idea what they were saying as memories of his failure plagued him. God, how could he face Danny knowing he'd been the cause of Grace's death. Over and over he heard Kono voice the words 'she's dead' as images of Grace Williams unmoving body flashed through his mind.

He felt someone wash his face, but didn't acknowledge their presence as he tried to figure out how he could face Danny Williams. How could he live with Grace's death when he knew she died because of him? He tried to take a deep breath, choking as his efforts set off alarms. He felt hands on his upper body and opened his eyes as a woman's voice broke through the horror he was living with.

"Commander, we're going to remove the tube, but I need you to relax for just a minute. I am removing the tape and then I want you to breath out as hard as you can," Johanna told him.

Steve did as she told him and breathed out as she pulled the tube free. He coughed and cried out as his body tensed with pain and tried to breathe through tightly clenched teeth. He felt someone wash his face and thought he heard Kono speaking to him before darkness called and he gave in to the nightmares that waited his return.

 **5050505050**

Catherine Rollins entered the SICU and smiled as Chin stood up. The man looked worn out and she knew she probably looked the same way. Her meeting with Naval Intelligence had last several hours, but at least they were clear on what had happened during her time overseas. She would need to flesh out her report, but once that was done she was in the clear and hopefully there would be no need of her being recalled again.

She wanted to be here, at Steve's side during and after his recovery. She did not want to leave him again, not after the pain she'd already caused him. "How is he, Chin?"

"They said he's doing good, but he hasn't been awake yet," Kelly told her.

"That's normal, at least they took out the tube," Catherine said. "You look like hell, Chin, why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll stay with him."

"You won't get any argument from me, but call if he needs anything," Kelly said before leaving the room.

Catherine reached over the rail and took his left hand in her right before leaning close and speaking softly. "Hey, Sailor, you need to wake up and get better so we can celebrate Christmas and New Years. I have plans for you…for us."

 **5050505050**

McGarrett heard the familiar voice, but he didn't feel like talking about celebrating when there was so much sorrow in his heart. How could he possibly celebrate anything when he'd been unable to save Grace Williams. Every time he tried to open his eyes images of her unmoving body flashed through his mind.

Steve hoped it wasn't true, but the absence of one man told him it was and he didn't blame Danny for not being there. The man had lost his daughter and probably didn't want to see his face. He wanted to be alone, but to tell Catherine that would mean showing her that he was awake. He couldn't face her smile or anything else about her when his heart was being torn apart. He drifted on a sea of darkness until he no longer heard anything except Grace's laughter.

 **5050505050**

Danny kept checking on his daughter, relieved to find her sleeping. She'd woken several times, calling out for him and trembling against him until she drifted off to sleep once more. It was Christmas morning and he had so much to be grateful for, especially the fact that Grace was safe. He wasn't a praying man, but he'd several times through the night he'd said a silent prayer of thanks as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I owe you, Steve," he whispered and moved to the tree. There were brightly wrapped presents and two stockings filled to the brim as soft music reminded him of the reason for the season. It wasn't about present, yet he'd received the greatest gift of all. A soft knock on the door drew his attention away form the tree and he opened it, not surprised to find Mrs. Chow standing there with a plate of freshly made muffins.

"How is Grace?" she asked when he motioned for her to come inside.

"She had a rough night, but she's still sleeping," Williams explained.

"Sleep is good for her…but it does not look like you had any sleep."

"Too much on my mind," Williams told her as she moved to the kitchen, placed the plate on the counter and began making a fresh pot of coffee.

"I will make you coffee, but you must sleep."

"I will, but you should be with your family not here taking care of me."

"My family know I am here and they are eating their breakfast. They know you need help right now," the woman said and smiled when she saw movement behind Williams. "Good morning, Gracie."

"I didn't know where you were," Grace said as her father hugged her.

"I'm right here, Monkey," Williams assure her as Mrs. Chow poured milk into a glass and brought it to the table. "Mrs. Chow made your favorite muffins."

"Pineapple and bananas?" Grace asked.

"Yes, and oatmeal raisin for your father," the woman said. "Now I will leave you two alone, but if you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you, Mrs. Chow," Williams said and watched her leave, grateful that he had a neighbor who cared bout him and Grace.

"Danno, can we go see Uncle Steve?"

"Sure, after you eat your breakfast," Williams said and poured himself a cup of coffee. He watched as she nibbled at the warm muffin and reached for one of his own.

"Is Uncle Steve okay, Danno?"

"Uncle Steve is hurt, but he's going to be fine. He is strong and I am so glad he was with you."

"He was hurt because of me," Grace whispered.

"No, he was hurt because of bad people like the Lamberts," Williams told her.

"She hurt him because I didn't do what she wanted me to. I tried, Danno, but she was mean," Grace said as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Uncle Steve won't blame you for any of this and he wouldn't want you blaming yourself either. I bet he would do it again if it meant keeping you safe."

"He's like you, Danno."

"Like me?"

"Yes, he's not afraid to stop bad people from hurting others," Grace said and finished eating the muffin. "Can we get him a card or should I make him one?"

"I think he'd love it if you made him one. Home made is always the best. Do you want to open your presents?"

"Not yet…when we get home okay?"

"Sure," Williams said as his phone rang. He recognized the tone as the one he used for his ex-wife and walked toward the door as he answered it. "Merry Christmas, Rachel."

"Merry Christmas, Danny. Is Grace awake?"

"She's eating breakfast, but I need to explain what happened yesterday," Williams told her.

"That sounds ominous…what happened Danny. Is Grace all right?"

"Grace is fine, but Steve is in the hospital," Williams said and told her what had happened with Maria Lambert. He could hear the change in her breathing and knew she was angry. He didn't blame her for that, but he reminded her that Grace had been in danger because of Stan and that his job was to protect his daughter and he'd done that on both occasions.

"Are you sure she wasn't hurt?"

"She's fine, Rachel, hold on and I'll give her the phone," Williams handed the phone to his daughter and listened as Grace told her mother what had happened. He smiled when she told her mother that Steve and he were heroes and how Kono, Chin, and Catherine had all worked to save her.

"I love you too, Mom. Merry Christmas." Grace handed the phone back to her father and finished her milk before going into her bedroom and returning with her craft supplies.

Danny put the phone back in his pocket and watched as his daughter began drawing a scene depicting the beach and water and blue sky. He was proud of her artistic prowess and wondered if she would take some courses in it once she finished school. He glanced at the clock over the television and was relieved that there'd been no call from the other. It meant Steve was ding okay and there was no rush on them getting to the hospital.

 **5050505050**

Steve knew he wasn't alone in the room, but he'd been able to pretend he was sleeping until someone spoke to him and checked his eyes. He looked at her expectantly and tried to remember if he should know who she was, but nothing seemed familiar as she listened to his lungs.

"Commander McGarrett, my name is Kayla Lilano and I'm the surgeon who worked you over," the woman said with a hint of a smile. "Most of my patients describe what I do in that manner. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay," McGarrett said and closed his eyes.

"Sure you are, but I am glad you think so. Actually, right now you shouldn't be feeling anything if the medication is doing its job. Is it?"

"Must be," McGarrett said and wished she would leave him alone. He listened as she told the nurse what she wanted done and what to do if he complained of being in pain. He knew the medication was taking care of the physical pain, but there was nothing that could ease the torment of losing Grace Williams.

"Hey, Sailor, Dr. Lilano said you're awake," Catherine Williams said and smiled when he looked at her.

"Where is everyone?" McGarrett asked.

"Chin and Kono went to the office to check on things. Danny is at home, but will be in this afternoon," Catherine told him. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"A way to turn back time," McGarrett whispered and missed the frown that creased her forehead.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, look, Catherine, I'm tired. Tell everyone to go home," the SEAL ordered and turned away. He pretended to sleep, silently hoping this was some horrific nightmare that he would eventually wake up from. The fact that Danny Williams was not here told him that his fears were very real. Grace Williams was dead and it was his fault.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny glanced at his daughter as he drove toward the hospital and knew it would take time and patience to help her be the happy child he was used to seeing. She'd been through a lot and he had already spoken to the psychiatrist who worked with the police department. Dr. Nadine Clark had agreed to speak with him and Grace after the Christmas holidays.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Danno, can we wait until Uncle Steve gets out of the hospital before we open our presents?"

"Are you sure, Monkey?" Williams asked.

"I think so. I want to make dinner like we were supposed to before…before all of this happened," Grace said softly.

"Then that's what we'll do," the Jersey native said, relieved to see a hint of a smile form on his daughter's face as he pulled into the visitor's parking lot. They exited the car and Grace held the card in her right hand as she slipped her left into her fathers.

"Can we make everything Uncle Steve likes?"

"Well, Uncle Steve likes a lot of stuff so why don't we pick some of his favorites?"

"Okay, he loves pineapple on his pizza."

"Yes, he does."

"I know you don't like it, but can we have some?"

"Well, I told him it would never be allowed in our house, but since this will be a special day I think we can make an exception," Williams said and saw the smile form again.

"Maybe we can have Malasadas for dessert?"

"Now that's something that's allowed anytime, just don't tell Uncle Steve I said that."

"I won't," Grace said as they entered the hospital and made their way to the elevators. They reached the unit where Steve was a patient and spotted Catherine Rollins standing outside his room.

Catherine smiled at the two people walking toward her and hugged Grace as she reached her. The nurses were getting McGarrett ready too move to a step-down unit. She knew it would take an hour before he was ready for visitors and had been on her way down to the cafeteria to get a coffee and sandwich.

"Can we see Uncle Steve?" Grace asked softly.

"Yes, but not until they've moved him to his new room," Catherine answered and saw the disappointment on the girl's face. "It won't take long, Grace, so why don't we go see if they have any ice cream in the cafeteria?"

"Chocolate?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"No," Grace answered and looked at her father. "Are you coming, Danno?"

"I think I'll wait here, but would you bring me a coffee?"

"Sure, we will," Catherine told him and took Grace by the hand.

Danny watched them leave and knew Grace was in good hands Catherine had her laughing softly until they were inside the elevators. He turned and looked at the closed door and hoped Steve was ready for visitors. It didn't matter if he wasn't because Danny felt as if he would burst if he didn't get the chance to thank his friend for what he'd done to keep Grace safe.

Danny leaned tiredly against the wall and felt as if he was ready to collapse. It had been a long few day with very little sleep, and once he got home today he was going to sleep for a week. He looked up as the door to McGarrett's room opened and an orderly and nurse pushed the bed from the room.

McGarrett looked like he'd been through hell and then some, but he knew the staff was controlling the pain with medication. Steve's eyes were closed, but at least he was breathing on his own. His skin was as white as the sheets he lay on, except for the bruises and the hint of red in his cheeks that spoke of a fever.

Williams didn't speak in case his friend was sleeping, but he walked behind the bed as the orderly pushed it toward the elevators near the nurse's station. He knew there'd be no room for him once the bed was inside, but he asked the nurse what room they were taking McGarrett to and hurried toward the stairs once he had the number.

 **5050505050**

Steve had pretended he was sleeping once they started getting him ready for the move, but he'd been hard-pressed not to react when he heard Williams' voice. He'd been dreading the moment when he would have to face Danny, and yet he knew it had to happen. There was no way he could avoid facing Danny's temper, not when they lived so close to each other and worked together.

Maybe if he pretended to sleep he could put it off until he was stronger, but he knew he could not do that. He would face Danny, take everything the man said, and maybe he could leave the island and find work somewhere else. Somewhere far away from the people he cared about. The bed stopped and he heard the nurse talking to someone before they were moving again.

"Commander, I'm Karen and I'll be one of the nurses taking care of you today," Karen Grisham said as they hooked up the monitors and she checked the rate of the morphine infusion pump. "I'm going to get a set of vitals on you and then I'll let your friends in unless you'd rather rest."

"No, let him in," McGarrett whispered and glanced at the window where he could see the top of a single tree where a bird was singing in its nest. He felt her checking the IV lines and leads before she left the room and sighed heavily when he heard the door open and footsteps nearing his bed.

"Steve, are you awake?"

"I'm awake, Danny," McGarrett said, but couldn't bring himself to look at his visitor as the air seemed to be sucked from the room. "God, Danny, I…I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Williams asked, oblivious to the reason for the emotional turmoil he heard in the other man's voice. He waited for McGarrett too look at him and wondered why he looked as if he'd lost his best friend. He wondered if anyone had told him that Maria Lambert was dead and no longer a threat to anyone. "Steve, you know she's dead, right?"

"God, Danny, I know and it's my fault…I'm sorry…God help me I would…" McGarrett said as his heart began to beat faster and an alarm sounded from outside the room.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…"

"Commander, I need you to calm down and relax for me. Detective, you need to leave now," Karen ordered as she reached for the oxygen mask and quickly fastened it on his face.

"I'm o…okay," McGarrett stammered and reached for the mask, but the nurse stopped him from touching it. "Danny, I would give anything to change wh…what happened. I wish I could bring…bring her back…if there was any way I co…could change what happened I…I would."

"What are you talking about, Steve?" Williams asked and moved out of the way as a doctor joined the nurse at McGarrett's bedside.

Danny could only watch as the medical personnel worked on his friend. He tried to make sense of what McGarrett was saying and why he would feel bad about Maria Lambert's death, but there was no sane reason for him to feel that way. He replayed the night over and over and suddenly realized there was only one thing that could explain his reaction.

"Steve, listen to me! She's okay…"

"Detective, you really need to leave!" Karen ordered sharply.

"No, listen, I know what's wrong. Just let me talk to him," Williams said and pushed past the doctor. "Steve, listen to me. Grace is alive. She's outside with Catherine, but she's alive and she'll be here in a few minutes. You brought her home and I owe you more than I can ever repay."

"Grace…is…is…"

"She's alive and except for a couple of bruises she's okay, Steve. She'll be here…here she is now," Williams told him and hurried to bring his daughter closer to the distraught man.

"Grace…God, Grace, I thought she…I thought…" McGarrett said and reached out to touch the child, relieved when she took his hand and he felt the warmth in that touch.

"I made you a card, Uncle Steve," Grace said when her father placed her on the edge of the bed.

"Commander, are you all right now?" Karen asked.

"I'm fine," McGarrett answered despite the lump in his throat.

"Your call button is right beside you so hit it if you need anything," the nurse said and followed the doctor out of the room as the patient's vitals returned to normal parameters.

Steve could no longer speak as he basked in the warmth of the gift set before him. The fact that she was alive was a soothing balm on his wounded soul and he pulled her into a hug before easing up in the bed. He saw Catherine, Kono, and Chin standing near Danny and silently gave thanks that his family was whole.

"Are you okay, Grace?' McGarrett asked softly, fighting to keep his emotions in check.

"I'm okay, Uncle Steve. You were right…Danno came for us and he brought help," the girl told him.

"Danno will always come for you," McGarrett told her and saw the truth of those words in Williams' eyes as the man moved to stand beside the window.

"I will," Williams vowed and watched as the lines of strain seemed to leave McGarrett's face. He knew Steve loved Grace as if she was related by blood and was glad his daughter had an extended family she could lean on. He watched as she passed Steve the card she'd made and saw the smile form on the patient's face.

"You made this?" McGarrett asked, amazed at the beautiful scene she'd drawn. It was as good, or better than a lot of the store-bought cards he's seen.

"She did," Williams answered. "She's got an artists eye."

"She does," McGarrett agreed. "Kono, can you put this on the board so I can show it off."

"Sure, Boss," Kono said and used a stick pin to place it at the center of the board. She knew it would not take long for the board to be covered in get well cards, but for now Grace's card held the top spot.

"When are you coming home?" Grace asked.

"Today if you help me escape," McGarrett answered.

"No way! You are not getting my daughter involved in any of your escape plans," Williams said with a hint of a smile.

"Come on, Danno, it's Christmas," the former SEAL tried.

"Yes, it is, and you've given me the greatest gift of all, but I'm afraid you're stuck in here until the doctor signs your discharge papers." No one is going to help you…right?"

"Sorry, Steve, Danny's got the upper hand right now and he's in charge," Chin answered.

"Can you bring me some real food?" McGarrett asked.

"I will check with the nurses to see if we can bring you in something," Williams said and rubbed his hands together as McGarrett yawned. "I think hat's our cue to let you rest. Okay, Grace, why don't we check with the desk before we leave. Maybe we can bring Steve some mush…"

"You wouldn't dare," McGarrett said.

"I just might…"

"I won't let him."

"Thank you, Grace," McGarrett said and hugged the child before her father lifted off the bed.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side?" Williams asked.

"I am, but Uncle Steve doesn't like mush."

"Sometimes we have to eat things we don't like."

"Chin, Kono, you heard that…make sure there's extra pineapple on the next pizza."

"Okay…okay…no mush," Williams said and looked at McGarrett. "Call me if you need anything…anything at all."

"Think I've got everything I need right here," the former SEAL told him and realized truer words had never been spoken. He said good bye to the others and closed his eyes when they left. The weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders and sleep beckoned to him. Grace was alive and for that he would be forever grateful.

 **5050505050**

"All right, Commander, why don't we take a look at you and maybe we can get you home in time to ring in the New Year," Kayla Lilano said. It was early morning and she knew this patient was chomping at the bit to get out of the hospital. She looked at his chart, checking the latest test results, happy to see the low-grade fever was gone and everything else had improved to the point where she felt good about releasing him.

"How does it look?" McGarrett asked.

"Actually, it looks better than I expected."

"So, I can go home?"

"I didn't say that. I need to check a couple of things and then we'll know where we stand on that issue," Lilano told him.

Steve closed his eyes and soon felt her checking his wounds. Except for his back everything else seemed to be healing with very little pain. He told her the truth when she asked if he'd been over-doing things and was glad she seemed to understand why he had done it.

"Well, Commander, things are looking good and I think it's safe to release you into Detective Williams care…"

"Hell…"

"He said you would say that so I guess you really will be in good hands. I'll send the nurse in to remove the IV and give you your scripts. I have also made an appointment to see you in my office in one week."

"Thanks, Doc," McGarrett said and raised the head of the bed.

"Oh, Commander, make sure you use the cane when you're up and about. That leg is not strong enough to support you and no swimming in the ocean until I clear you," Lilano warned before leaving the room.

Steve looked at the can leaning against the bed and silently cursed the need for it. If he was lucky he could convince the others he could do without it, but something told him Danny was going to be by-the-book when it came to doctor's orders.

"So, Dr. Lilano said you're a free man," Williams said as he entered the room with McGarrett's ready bag. He knew everything the man needed was inside it and placed it on the end of the bed.

"Not really…unless you'd agree to let me go to my place."

"Afraid not. With Catherine away Grace says she's going to be your nurse. I hate to say this, but Grace has been talking to your nurses and she knows what to look for. She's even posted a list of people she should call if you're being difficult. It's on the fridge in bright red letters."

Steve thought about the woman who had taken hold of his heart and smiled despite the difficulties they seemed to have. Catherine had been asked to help with an old case she'd been involved with when she worked with Billy Harrington. She hadn't wanted to go, but they both knew it was something she needed to do for closure. Catherine had felt guilty about Billy's death and he hoped this would help her realize what happened was not her fault.

"Are you ready to get dressed?"

"I'm more than ready," McGarrett answered. He looked at the clothes laid out on the bed and realized Williams had changed several items. The new items were meant for comfort and not put pressure on his wounds and he nodded his thanks as Williams closed the curtain.

"Let me know if you need help," the Jersey native told him.

Steve shook his head as he looked at the heplock still in his arm as he heard a nurse enter the room. It wasn't long before she'd removed it and left his paperwork with Williams. It took ten minutes for him to get dressed, and he knew his energy was spent as Danny opened the curtain.

"You look like you should lie down and take a nap," Williams observed.

"Not until we get home."

"I'll tell Grace you said that because she'll make sure you get all the nap you need."

"You're all heart," McGarrett said with a grin as the door opened and an orderly brought a wheelchair close too the bed. "I figured you needed a little help escaping this place."

McGarrett was about to say something sarcastic, but changed his mind as he eased his aching body into the chair. "Thanks, Danno."

"Anytime," Williams said as he grabbed the bag and papers. He knew McGarrett would be in for a surprise when they got to his house, because Grace had been true to her word and waited for Steve to come home to open their presents.

 **5050505050**

Grace had been standing at the window waiting for her father's car to come into view as Chin, Kono, and Kamekona prepared the Christmas dinner that would put new meaning into the words 'better late than never'.

Grace smiled when she spotted the familiar car turn into the driveway and hurried to open the door. "They're here!"

Kono and Chin followed Grace from the house and smiled as Williams held the car door open for McGarrett. The injured man looked pale and weary, but the signs of fever and stress were gone. In place was a look of contentment a Grace gently hugged him and held the cane as he stepped out into the bright morning sunshine.

"Welcome home, Uncle Steve," Grace said when Chin and Kono moved aside so he could see the sign she'd made. A large red and green banner hung from one end of the house to the other and declared Merry Christmas Steve.

"Wow, did you do this, Grace?"

"Me and Kono did," the girl told him and took his arm as they slowly made their way into the house.

"Grace, Steve is tired so…"

"I'm fine, Danny," McGarrett said and entered the house, shocked when he saw the gifts under the brightly decorated Christmas Tree. It was hard to believe it was only a little over a week since they were all here, helping Grace and Danny get their home ready for the holiday.

"Grace wanted to wait until you were home before we opened presents," Danny told him as Kamekona joined them with a tray of fruit punch and sandwiches.

"Uncle Steve, do you want to lie down?"

"Not yet, Grace, but I think I'll sit right here," McGarrett said of Williams' favorite chair.

"Hey…"

"Just for today, Danno," Grace said and hugged her father.

"How can you argue with that, Danno?" McGarrett said.

"Oh, so we're back to Danno are we?"

"Works for me," McGarrett said and took the plate Kamekona handed him. "So, Grace, how did you get them to agree to wait for me?"

"I didn't have to…I…we wanted you here," Grace said and waited for everyone to sit around the tree.

"Grace, why don't you hand out the presents?" Williams suggested.

"Okay," the child said and moved to the tree. She sat down and reached for the first gift. The tag said it was for Kono from Danny and Grace and she handed it to the woman. She slowly went through the gifts handing them out until there was only one left. She knew what was in it and smiled as she stood up and brought the gift to McGarrett. "This is from me and Danno, Uncle Steve."

"I thought I already opened one from you guys?" McGarrett observed.

"You did, but this one is something we saw and thought of you," Williams answered truthfully.

"Nothing's going to jump out at me, is it?"

"No, it's kid tested and approved," Williams told him and nodded as McGarrett slowly opened the gift. "Grace wanted to get you something special…something that would tell you how grateful we are for what you did."

Steve opened the present and stared at the plaque he found nestled amongst the green tissue paper. It was natural wood with gold filigree around the outer edge and boldly emblazoned with the SEAL creed. At the bottom were several new lines that meant as much as the creed itself.

We often take for granted the gifts given from the heart,

The life we live, the joys we impart,

Mean more when we know we can never repay that debt,

Because none is expected, there is no regret,

Don't ever change who you are and what you do,

Because many of us owe our lives to you.

"Wow…thank you," McGarrett said with a quiver in his voice.

"No, thank you," Williams said and shook hands with the man who had saved his daughter's life. "Grace asked her teacher to help her write this, but the thoughts are ours. Anytime you need us, Steve…for anything you just have to let us know."

"Danny, that goes both ways," McGarrett said and looked at the others. "That goes for all of you. You're all family and I swear I'll do everything in my power to protect the people I care about."

"I think that goes for all of us," Chin agreed.

"Dinner…"

"Can wait until Steve takes his meds and gets some sleep," Williams said and turned to his daughter. "Isn't that right, Dr. Williams?"

"It is," Grace said as her father handed her the medication the doctor ordered. "You need to take these and I'll show you to your room. I promise there are no needles or anything else. Just sleep."

"Sounds good to me," McGarrett said and found himself surrounded by his friends when he stood up. He followed the child into the spare bedroom and stretched out on top of it as Grace placed a glass of water and a bell on the nightstand. "Just ring the bell if you need anything, Uncle Steve."

"I will…goodnight, Grace."

"Goodnight, Uncle Steve. I love you."

"Love you too," McGarrett said as warmth washed over him. He closed his eyes and heard the door close as he turned slightly on his side. His family was safe and he was home, that was the greatest gift of all.

The End!


End file.
